Brothers from the North
by Lyssaphra
Summary: When the Krum family happens to find Harry on that fateful night 81 and take him in as their son, they change history. But how come only Snape knows where he is?
1. Prologue

Brothers from the North

By Licca

Prologue 

Screams could be heard echoing through the abandoned village. The high-pitched screams of a small child of no more than one year. But no one was there to hear it. The black cloaked figures who rendered the house on the hill into ruins and sent the eerily green skull with the snake protruding from it's mouth into the air had long ago disappeared, and all of the villagers had done the same soon after that. Because Voldemort had marked this silent little village by killing two of it's inhabitants, leaving his mark behind, and no one would dare to go back to living there again for a long while.

Then a sound could be heard closing in from a distance, winding its way to the village along the road. A purring sound, coming from the engine of a sleek, terrain built car. And as it stopped, not even thirty feet away from the ruins, one could see its passengers.

It was two tall adults and a child, evidently coming from two different parts of Europe judging from their looks. The driver was a Slavic man, tall and wiry with raven, rough hair and pitch-dark eyes. His nose held the bend of a hawk, and with his long limbs and slender build, he closely resembled a vulture. And even though he had well used dimples, he was decidedly serious for the moment.

Next to him, sat a smaller woman, yet tall for her sex. She had shoulder length, dark blonde hair and a pair of intriguing green eyes. Her fair complexion and overall build suggested that she had Nordic blood in her veins, which was correct as she was born in a small wizard village in Sweden.

 Their child looked very much like his father with the exception of his impeccably serious face. Besides that, he was slightly round shouldered, a strain he had inherited from his dearly departed grandfather. Now, he was looking intently out the window, as if looking for something. 

"You were right, Alexei," the woman hoarsely croaked. "It's the Dark Mark. What should we do?"

The man, obviously named Alexei, grimly looked at his wife.

"We have to get out of here as soon as possible," he replied. "There's no way You-know-who would leave anyone alive. And what if he comes back?"

Then the crying returned with a renewed strength and found itself a second part as the five year old in the backseat started to cry too. Alexei and the woman shared a look, and then glanced at their crying son.

"We can't leave it there," the woman said.

Alexei shook his head.

"I know," he agreed. "Stay here with Viktor, Elin. I'll see if I can find the child."

They were interrupted as the car door slammed shut and the patter of feet was heard running towards the ruins.

"Viktor, no!" Elin cried, then jumped out of the car, followed closely by her husband. "Stop!"

But the child didn't stop, and soon, he disappeared behind a ruined wall. Soon afterwards, the crying stopped. And when Alexei and Elin rounded the wall, the sight of their Viktor hugging a little boy standing shaky on his legs as if he had just learned how to stand and go greeted them. His little face was blotchy and red, blood were seeping from a jagged, lightning bolt-shaped cut on his forehead. But the thing that captured them, was his extremely green eyes.

Viktor looked at his parents, his big, black eyes huge and teary.

"He's scared, daddy," he softly said. "He doesn't want to be here."

The words freed them from their trance.

"Of course, Viktor," Elin softly said and walked over to her son and the boy. "But we have to go. Something bad has happened here, hon, and we cannot stay."

Viktor stared defiantly at his mother and managed to lift the boy into his arms, a huge accomplishment for someone his age.

"We have to take him with us," he seriously said. "He needs us."

Elin looked at her husband, who was smiling slightly.

"Of course, son," he gently said. "We will take him with us. Give him to me, and we'll go to the car."

Viktor nodded and staggered over to his father. He easily took the boy into his arms and carried him to the car, his wife and son tight on his heels.

Elin settled in the backseat of the car, taking the boy in her arms. Viktor sat down close to her, never letting the boy go with his eyes. Alexei took the driver's seat, and then quickly drove away from the abandoned village known as Godric's Hollow. And none of them noticed the huge man arriving to the place, or his frantic search of the ruins. History had been changed.

***

Hagrid ran over to Dumbledore and McGonagall, who stood at the Dursleys' porch, waiting for the half-giant.

"He was gone!" he shouted. "Harry wasn't there!"

The old wizard and his companion shared an unsettled look.

"Oh dear," McGonagall faintly said.

***

Far away from them, in a flying car crossing the channel in the protection of the dark, the small family who'd found Harry discussed what they should name the baby.

"What do you think, Elin?" Alexei wondered. "Something English perhaps?"

His wife shook her head.

"That his family was killed by You-know-who can only mean that he's after them," she said. "We shouldn't make it easier to find him by making him stand out. It's a good thing that you have dark hair and that I have green eyes. It makes it less suspicious. No, it's better if we name him something we could've named Viktor."

Alexei frowned. 

"You're right," he agreed. "It's safer for him. What do you think of 'Vlad'?"

Viktor frowned and shook his head.

"No" he stubbornly said.

His mother looked indulgingly at him.

"What do you think he should be named then, hon?" she asked.

The child pondered the question.

"Harry," he finally decided. "His name is Harry."

His father smiled.

"Why not?" he agreed. "Henrik Vlad it is then. Harry for short."

Elin nodded and hugged her new son.

"Yes," she said. "Our Henrik Vlad Krum."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

Elin smilingly watched her two sons devour everything on the breakfast table. Five years had gone by since she first met Harry, and he had grown into the family remarkably fast. Both Alexei and she considered him their own son, and Viktor and Harry were as close as blood brothers. They even looked alike with their messy, freely growing raven hair and stately build. But where Viktor had the round shoulders of his grandfather, Harry had normal shoulders.

Two years ago, Alexei had received a notice of that he was going to be Bulgaria's ambassador at the Swedish ministry of Magic. And so, they had moved their permanent home to the small wizard village Stocka at the east coast of Sweden, north of the capital Stockholm. They still kept their house in Bulgaria though, since they stayed there at all vacancies Alexei received.

A bonus to the circumstances was the fact that both their children would be trilingual, knowing Bulgarian, Swedish and English. Not to mention that they got closer to their future school, Durmstrang. Because even as the school had a terrible reputation, mainly because they stood outside the law and dared to teach the dark arts, it was the best school there was except Hogwarts. And the students who went there learnt to take care of themselves in situations beyond those you meet everyday. Harry and Viktor would need it, seeing as Harry was a target for the dark wizards.

The news that He-who-must-not-be-named had perished had reached the wizard world very soon after they had found Harry, and they assumed that their little boy had something to do with it. And they weren't so stupid that they believed that He-who-must-not-be-named was gone forever either. Besides, even if he was, there were other dark wizards. Like the man at Voldemort's side even the Death Eaters feared, even if he never was a part of the teams that went berserk over Britain, only known as Riddle. And if their assumptions about Harry were correct, he was going to be a target all his life. So, they wanted him and Viktor to be prepared for an eventual attack. And the training had already begun.

Viktor and Harry had shown signs of their magic abilities already at a very young age. 'Redecorating' their house, transfiguring their parents into cuddly creatures and similar things. In the beginning, it had been innocent enough, but nowadays, these events had become all too deliberate. Their sons had created a strong reputation of being the most ingenious pranksters alive, 'borrowing' wands and doing spontaneous magic in every direction. They even seemed to have some control over their wandless magic, something that was highly unusual. 

They had never tried to keep it from Harry that he wasn't their biological son. He didn't quite understand what it meant yet, but they realized it would bring questions in the future. Yet, they though it was better this way. They did not want to lie to their son, and so, they had told him the truth. But they had yet to see what he would think of it.

Elin sighed and went into the kitchen. She had to be at work soon, and so, she had to get her sons to their day-care centre. 

***

Harry was utterly bored. It was Thursday afternoon, the day when he and Viktor stayed late at Rowan Islet's Day-care Centre, seeing as their parents worked late at their respective jobs. He was sitting in one of the playrooms, looking outside on the kids dimly illuminated by the lampposts. They were swinging on the swing set, and he couldn't fathom why anyone wanted to be out in the dark. But everyone, including his friend Cecilia Johansson, was outside. Not he though. Darkness scared him as it brought out memories of being cold, utterly alone and afraid. He could not remember why though. 

Then one of the other children at the centre entered the room. One Fredrik Berg. Harry had never liked him; the redhead was older than him and slightly stuck-up, seeing as his dad was a respected member of the Swedish Ministry of Magic. He had never bothered to tell him that **his** father was an ambassador for the Bulgarian ministry, **or** that his mother owned the Quidditch shop in the village though. He didn't like privileges and preferred to stand in the shadows and watch.

"What are you doing?" Fredrik wondered, leaning over the smaller boy, looking out through the window.

Harry tried to ignore the boy but didn't succeed, seeing as Fredrik now had hopped onto the windowsill and was looking at him.

"You're looking at your muggle friend," he smirked. "How typical for you **ordinary** wizards."

Harry glared at him with as much venom a six year old can manage. Cecilia may be a muggle, but she was a great friend. And in Stocka, everyone with knowledge of the wizard world was welcome. But before he could answer, Fredrik started speaking, a smug look in his eyes.

"But you aren't outside," he continued. "That's smart. Then the monster can't take **you** at least…"

Monster? Memories of a black clad shape with glowing, red eyes surfaced in his mind. Harry's eyes filled with tears and he nervously looked at the light blonde girl laughing in the lamplight outside. 

"What monster?" he bravely said, yet his voice quivered. "There are no monsters in Stocka."

Fredrik's grin broadened.

"Yes, there is," he countered. "**The **monster. It only comes out at night and hides in the forest until it sees someone it can eat. And it **really** likes little kids."

Harry swallowed as he watched Cecilia outside and he started crying. Poor Cecilia! He wanted to help her, but it was so dark outside! What if the monster took him? But he couldn't let the monster eat Cecilia and the others…

But he never had to make that decision as Viktor entered the room. His brother took one look at his crying little brother and the smirking Fredrik, then rushed over to Harry and hugged him.

"Harry?" he softly said while glaring daggers at Fredrik, who quickly remembered that he had to be elsewhere.

Already at ten years, Viktor Krum was someone to be reckoned with. He wasn't as innocent as Harry, and used to being the protective of the two. And while it was easy to get away with scaring Harry, as he was a quiet, serious child, everyone knew that the consequences were harsh if it reached to Viktor. Especially as Harry was just as vengeful after having been reassured by his brother. There used to be severe pranks played on those who had done the deed. And no one ever repeated it.

Harry looked up into the black eyes of his big brother.

"Fredrik said there's a monster out there," he chokingly said. "And that it's after Cecilia."

Viktor smiled at him and wiped away the tears on his cheeks. 

"There's no monsters here in Stocka," he soothed. "There's nothing out there. Fredrik just tried to scare you. And even if it **was** monsters, do you think I would let anything happen to you or Cecilia?"

Harry tentatively shook his head and looked enquiringly at Viktor.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," Viktor gently said, rising. "And to prove that to you, we are going outside, so you can see for yourself there's no monster outside."

Harry's eyes widened and he tensed up, looking frightened through the window.

"I'm…I'm afraid," he softly stuttered, so softly Viktor almost couldn't hear him.

Hugging his brother again for reassurance, Viktor took his hand. 

"Don't be," he seriously said. "I'll be with you all the time. And Harry, remember: the only way to defeat fear, is to face it."

Harry nodded and together they walked to the cloakroom. 

***

He was outside with Viktor when their mother arrived. They had gone to the swings together, Harry very tense first, but it went easier and easier. Now, he was completely relaxed and while he hadn't forgotten the tale Fredrik served him, he had realized the disinformation of it. He was not afraid anymore.

"Feeling alright now?" Viktor asked as they had a game of 'swing crash'.

Concentrating on trying to speed up his swing, Harry nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I can't believe Fredrik managed to scare me like that."

Viktor grinned and managed to crash his swing into Harry's with so much force it jumped.

"Don't worry," he replied. "It happens. When I was five, I was terribly scared of You-know-who…"

He was interrupted as their mother came up to them.

"Harry, Vic" she kindly said. "Run and get your things. We are going to dinner at Raphael's and Evelina's."

Both boys beamed at that. The couple lived in a huge, old wizard house, which kept changing around, pleasing the boys' lust for adventures. Needless to say, they managed to get there and back at a new speed record, all the while they animatedly discussed the latest secret corridors they'd found and where to go this time. They had temporarily forgotten everything about the recent happenings. But something – or rather someone – would soon remind them again.

Arriving at the house, the six year old and the ten year old bounced up the stairs at their mother's heals. Their father followed closely behind, and when Evelina opened the door, they were gathered in an idyllic pose, as if they were making a commercial for the perfect family. The illusion was shattered soon though. 

"Hi, aunt Evvie!" they chirped together.

The black-haired twenty-nine year old grinned.

"Hello to you too, pranksters," she smiled. "Don't put up any tripping wires this time, ok? Rafe made a spectacular dive down the stairs the last time you were here. The cushioning charm was a nice touch though."

Elin glared at them.

"Viktor, Harry" she warningly said. "You **know** what I think of you stealing daddy's and mine's wands."

Harry gave her an angelic look.

"We didn't steal your wands!" he protested.

Viktor smirked.

"No, we took uncle Rafe's" he cheekily said.

Then they tore down the corridors before their mother had a chance to start yelling at them. Running around a corner, they ducked into one of the secret rooms and locked the door.

"That…was…fun!" Harry panted.

"Yeah," Viktor agreed, not as out of breath as his brother.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," a sarcastic voice said from the shadows. "Now, can you **please** tell me what you're doing in my bedroom?"

The boys whipped around and stared at the shape emerging from the shadows. Startled and not so little uncertain on what to expect. And as the shadows pulled back, revealing a tall man clad in black robes with a hood shading his face, they both reacted.

"Dementor!" Viktor shrieked and backed away as far from the figure approaching he could. "Harry, run!"

But Harry was frozen in place, feelings and images emerging from his mind he thought he'd never experience outside his worst nightmares.

_Black cloaked shapes closed in on him, a taller shape with angry red eyes in their lead. His daddy took one look at them and…_

_His mommy was crying over his bed and the red-eyed man was glaring at her._

_"Not Harry, not Harry. Please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…!"_

_"Not Harry, please no. Take me! Kill me instead! Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…."_

_A flash of green light and then a high-pitched laugh sounded. Then two words…_

"Avada Kedavra…" he whispered before he sank to the ground. "Avada Kedavra…"

Then everything disappeared in a green mist. He could vaguely hear someone curse with a great resourcefulness as something exploded. Then he felt someone lift him up and lay him down on something soft.

"The Boy Who Lived…" a silky, soft voice murmured. "My father… This was unexpected…"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

He was very surprised when the door banged open, admitting two children startling him while he prepared for dinner with his brother Raphael and his sister-in-law Evelina together with their friends Elin and Alexei Krum and their children Viktor and Henrik "Harry" Krum. Two very loud children with no right what so ever to be in his bedroom. Growling slightly, he straightened up and glared at the two boys.

"That…was…fun," one of them just said, the shorter and younger of them who had to be Henrik "Harry" Krum.

"Yeah," the taller, Viktor, agreed.

No doubt, they'd been up to no good, diving into his room like that. Just like the little pains at Hogwarts with no respect for their teacher, just because he happened to be twenty-six years old, barely of age in the wizard world. And so, it was all too easy to slip into his old mask, even if it wasn't really needed anymore.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he sarcastically snarled. "Now, can you **please** tell me what you're doing in my bedroom?"

With some kind of twisted satisfaction, he watched as the boys whipped around in surprise and slight fear. Then it disappeared to make place for a feeling of apprehension and realization. Be cause there was no doubt of whom one of the boys was.

Opposite of what one could think it wasn't the older and taller of them that caught his eye. Even if he was the one you looked twice at with his rough, uncut hair, round shoulders, serious face, black eyes and flat feet. It was the smaller boy.

He looked to be 4'6", 4'7", tall for his age and slim. His wild hair fell to softly brush his shoulders, and his green eyes shone with a fire within. He looked like a younger copy of his father with his mother's eyes. With the important exception of a lightning bolt-shaped curse scar on his forehead. The boy couldn't be anyone but Harry Potter.

Severus Snape kept his surprise to himself though, and stepped into the light. Finally, he could get rid of Albus' fretting over the 'Boy who lived', whom supposedly disappeared after putting an end to Voldemort's reign of terror. But before he had a chance to say anything, the older boy screamed.

"Dementor!" he yelled and jumped back. "Harry, run!"

Severus almost jumped out of his skin. He, a dementor? Maybe he wore a touch too much of black… The uniform of a Death Eater _was_ somewhat similar to a Dementor's after all. But then Harry Potter caught his eye again. The six year old was staring at him, a glazed look in his green eyes. And his face expressed fear, fear so intensive that it made Severus heart clench. Then he started to glow. The tell tale sign of preparation for a spell from a person adequate at wandless magic. But this time, it was also a revelation. Because in a State of Preparation, SoP, one's true nature is revealed. And what Severus saw, made him surprised. Because in the bright light of SoP, Harry's skin, hair and eyes all held a shimmer of green. The green from the depths of the seas.

He didn't get to see anymore though, as his ears caught the sound of the spell Harry was uttering.

"Avada Kedavra…"he whispered, a tint of fear and discovery in his voice. "Avada Kedavra…"

Severus threw himself to the ground, seeing that Viktor did the same. Then the two curses flew away from Harry at random, one re-killing a stuffed animal, one pulverizing the two feet thick wall behind Severus.

"Merlin!" he swore and got up, staggering over to Harry, lifting him up and carrying him over to the bed.

Viktor scrambled to his feet as well, running over to his brother. Severus ignored him though, trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't give up Harry's location to Dumbledore now. The old wizard would undoubtedly bring him back to Great Britain and Hogwarts, back into danger. And it was important that this boy survived. For now, it would be best to let the boy stay with his family. That way, he would go to Durmstrang, and the teaching there was all about survival. And **that** was what Harry needed. 

"The Boy Who Lived," he murmured. "My father… This was unexpected."

He shook his head and looked at Viktor who was looking worriedly at the small wizard boy on the bed.

"Run and get your parents, boy" he ordered. "And get Raphael and Evelina as well. Hurry up!"

The boy nodded and sprinted away, leaving Severus to give Harry a rough examination. He was exhausted, something to be expected after performing two Avada Kedavra at such a young age. Wandlessly at that.

"He's going to burn himself out before even **getting** his school invitation," the potions master muttered. "Don't they have any teachers here?"

Then, Harry stirred, opening his eyes. Severus quickly let down his hood, not wanting the boy to get any more associations to what he believed was Voldemort and his death eaters.

"Hello, boy" he said in a gentle voice he had not used for a long time. "I almost thought you would sleep all day there."

The child stared at him, a puzzled look on his face.

"Who are you, sir?" he childishly wondered.

Severus smiled, a something he usually reserved for his brother and his sister-in-law.

"I'm Severus Snape," he told Harry. "I'm visiting my brother, Raphael here. You managed to stumble upon my bedroom."

Stumble indeed! Judging from his and Viktor's little talk as they barged into the room; they had been doing a prank. Something he no doubt inherited from his aggravating father. Even if he couldn't think about James Potter like that anymore, really.

Right then, the door opened to reveal Raphael, Evelina and the Krums, lead by a frantic Viktor.

"What has happened, Sev?" Raphael asked, surveying the damage in the room. "Young Viktor had us believing it was nothing less than a catastrophe."

Severus shrugged.

"Harry here used some magic," he simply said. "It was quite uncontrolled. Don't you have anyone to teach him how to control his powers here?"

This time, it was Evelina who spoke.

"The pre-wizard school here is only open to those at ten years, Severus," she said.

He frowned. What a stupid idea! And before he had a chance to think, he was speaking words.

"Very well," he said. "Then I would suggest you let me teach him and Viktor. He needs to be taught the proper control. Besides, it's a shame not to start practising when he's so obviously ready."

A thankful look flew over the female Krum's face.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Snape," she said. "We know of the problem, but there are no one with enough experience to teach two children who can do wandless magic here." 

Severus nodded.

"I see the problem," he simply said. "Bring them over tomorrow, and I'll see to they get wands. Then I can start teaching them magic, both with and without a wand. But I need your permission for teaching them the Dark Arts and how to counter them…"

Alexei and Elin shared a mixed look.

"You have our permission," he calmly said. "We'll bring our sons here tomorrow, say 11 am?"

Severus thought about it.

"10 am" he decided. "Then it won't be so crowded in Kittelgränd. I have a portkey, we'll be using that."

The couple nodded.

***

Severus' patience was already hard tested as they reached 'Stenstierna's Wand Workshop'. The boys had already dragged him off to a prank shop, made him buy them ice creams and begged him to tell them about Quidditch. For being talented young wizards, they knew startling little about the wizard world outside Stocka. And even though their mother owned a formidable Quidditch store, they had never sat on a broom. But in that case they hadn't been able to move him, (they wanted him to buy them advanced toy brooms). He remembered James Potter's antics on a broom far too well for that. But now, two hours after their arrival, they finally stood outside Stenstierna's Wand Workshop. And if Severus was to be honest, he was not a **little** nervous.

He looked at his wand. It was exactly eleven years since he bought it, right in this shop. And even if the owner was one of the most talented wand makers in the world, he was very eccentric. He would **never** forget how the tall man had presented **his** wand.

'"Ah," he had said. "I see your wand. It's 11", made of birch and holds a tail hair from a centaur. A very rude wand indeed. It will get you into a lot of trouble. You better start practising the Dark Arts at once."'

If he remembered it correctly, Raphael had stood there laughing his head off while their amused father paid the man. It had been before their father sunk into the darkness after their mother's death. And Severus had a strong premonition that it would be even worse this time.

He sighed and opened the door to the workshop. A small bell rang as he ushered the two boys into the shop, sending a tall, thin man with sandy brown hair and beard into the shop.

"Ah" he said, spotting Severus. "You're the rude one. Wands to the small boys you want?"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes and pushed the hesitant and wide-eyed boys in front of him forwards.

"Yes," he shortly said. "Harry and Viktor Krum."

The man beamed at them and scurried away into an adjoining room. Seconds later, he returned to pull a hair rather brusquely from Harry's head, and then disappeared into the room again. A splashing sound was soon heard, and water seeped out from underneath the door as a high-pitched tone vibrated through the room. Severus winced, and he saw that both Harry and Viktor clapped their hands over their ears. A wise decision, considering that the tone came from a veela. Stenstierna seemed pretty much untouched when he skipped into the room again though, holding two wands. One rather sturdy and one thin and swishy.

Bowing elegantly before Viktor, the man offered him the thicker wand.

"There you are, young Tercel," he smiled. "11", oak with the hair of a veela. You'll find it rather erratic, I think. Ideally for charms… It will be handy when you're turning someone's hair blonde."

Severus slapped his forehead. The nutty wand maker sure hadn't changed. Viktor looked rather pleased though. But then again, who understood the minds of children anyway? And then, he offered Harry his wand. As Severus stared at it, it glowed green as if waiting for it's future master.

"And sweet Hydra," Stenstierna murmured. "11", made out of juniper and holding two entwined hairs from you and your greatest father. A truly loyal wand you will have great use of when dealing with elements."

Little Harry looked very confused, Severus noted, but then again, so was he. He had never heard of a wand containing hair from its owner, not even in the Dark Arts, and his knowledge was very extensive. The dark twenty-six years old frowned. What worth would this hold in the future? He couldn't help but wonder as he stepped forwards to pay. And as they exited the shop, he still wondered.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Ten years old Harry Krum watched his fourteen-year-old brother board the ship to Durmstrang. He looked happy and seemed to be anticipating the new school year. And Harry knew that he would do the same thing next year.

"Want to join him, huh?" his father grinned and squeezed his shoulder. "Just wait, you'll join him next year. And don't forget, you'll join Severus at Hogwarts for the next month."

Harry smirked and waved his wand a little while muttering a string of curses – turning the hair of everyone at the harbour tartan coloured. 

"I couldn't," he mischievously said. "Do you know how much things we just didn't get done this summer? We haven't been able to go through Viktor's advanced potions and dark arts course yet."

His father rolled his eyes and swiftly turned everyone's hair back to normal again.

"I know," he replied. "Now, we should get home. Your port key will activate in an hour. I just hope you have packed."

Harry shrugged.

"Cloths, my books and the homework Severus assigned me," he answered. "Do I need anything else?"

"No," Alexei smiled. "Hold on, and I'll get us home."

Harry excitedly grabbed his father's hand. It seldom happened that one of his parents let him come along when they Apparated, but he _loved_ it. It was much better than taking a port key or flooing. The former was too jumpy and the latter made him nauseated. He couldn't wait until he was allowed to do it by himself.

As they materialized in the kitchen, Harry spurted up the stairs, returning down with a backpack slung across his back and the black she-cat he'd named Circe bouncing after him. His mother looked questioningly at his backpack.

"Are that the only things you're bringing?" she curiously asked.

He noticed her apprehension and patted the black weave reassuringly.

"Don't worry," he quipped. "I shrunk everything before I put it in. It's easier that way."

Elin nodded and grabbed a beautiful, small blue stone lying on a nearby table. Then she handed it to her son.

"Here you are," she said. "Do you have Severus' port key?"

The black-haired boy nodded.

"Yeah," he reassured her and held up his wrist.

It was encircled by a thin silver chain, and in the end hung a small stick, no longer than an inch. His wand. Alexei frowned as he saw it.

"Is that really practical?" he questioned. "What if you need to perform magic?"

Harry rolled his eyes and lifted his left hand.

"Accio fork!" he commanded.

The fork that had lain on the sink flew over to him, settling securely in his hand.

"I can do wandless magic still, you know" he reminded his parents. "Neither Viktor or I depend on our wands. They're more like a focus – it's easier with them, but we certainly do not need them for everything."

Circe meowed at his feet, reminding him that he was going soon. Harry flashed a last grin at his parents, scooped Circe into his arms and closed his eyes in preparation. Then, the chain heated up for a second, the world popped and he was gone.

***

The Great Hall was filled with people, seeing as it was their annual beginning-of-the-year feast. The students were eating, chatting or – in the Weasley twins' case – playing pranks at the other students. The teachers though, were discussing the reason for Severus Snape's absence. Normally, he sat at headmaster Dumbledore's left side, next to Remus Lupin, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, glaring at Sirius Black, the Arithmancy teacher, over dinner. Now, he was mysteriously gone though, and most wondered where he was. It just didn't feel like a true feast without Snape glaring at the students, Sirius and Remus all the time.

But as the doors slammed open in the middle of the feast, they got their answer. Because there he came, black clad and scowling as usual. The fact that took everyone by surprise though, was the boy walking at the young potions teacher's side, dressed in mugglejeans and a hooded, black shirt with the emblem of the Bulgarian ministry.

He looked to be around eleven years old, 5'5" tall and slender. His skin held the gingerbread colour younger children often get in the summer with a slightly greenish tint to it in sharp light. The eyes had a brilliant shade of sea green, and his decidedly greenish raven hair flowed down his back almost to his waist. And he had an all too sunny smile on his lips.

They walked through the hall, taking no notice of the sudden silence and halted in front of the headmaster himself. Snape said something to him and Dumbledore nodded. Then they seated themselves at the end of the head table.

Albus Dumbledore rose.

"I have a few announcements to do," he declared. "First, Mr. Filch asked me to tell you that the list of forbidden items inside the castle this year has been extended to include singing rubber kangaroos and exploding ever-stench cookies. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to enter as usually.

"We also have a new teacher this year, Mr. Simons, whom will be teaching Ancient Runes. Other than that, I have the pleasure to tell you that professor Snape has brought a visitor to us, the son of one of his closest friends. But I'll let him speak for himself…"

The boy got to his feet and calmly looked out over the hall of students with their attention directed at him and only him.

"Hello," he clearly said. "My name is Harry Krum and I'm ten years old. I'm here at Severus' – professor Snape's – request to take part in some of the subjects here. So, it's likely that we'll meet during the month I will stay here. See you all again."

***

Harry yawned as Severus and he walked out from the quarters they shared. It was the first day of his coming month, and he was going to attend potions with 2nd year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Severus looked weary at only the thought, and when Harry asked why, he felt sympathy for the man he considered his big brother.

"They don't respect me the slightest because of my young age," he explained. "As you know, wizards are considered 'adult' when they have reached fifty years. And all the teachers – but me, Sirius and Remus - have well passed fifty. And they have already everyone's respect because of their history of pranks and renowned relationship with the famous Potter family. I am only thirty years old, only graduated twelve years ago. They feel like they do not have to respect me, they do not recognize me as an authority. So to get them to obey my instructions, I have to deduct points and be down right nasty to them, even if I don't want to. And it gives me a reputation of being a bastard. I'm not proud of only being able to get my students to do what I want by scaring them. But it is the only way."

Harry had halted by then and looked seriously at Severus.

"I respect you," he softly and seriously said. "But I also consider you a big brother. And if I do that, others can too. Try to be nice to them by being firm. Or you will some day in the future find yourself to be a bitter man without any friends. Both you and I will profit from it."

Severus smiled a little.

"It would certainly shock the students, wouldn't it?" he agreed. 

Harry grinned and gestured towards the door not far away.

"Then let's go" he invited.

And side-by-side, they walked into the noisy classroom. Harry was surprised by the foul smell of the room. He usually connected making potions with a spicy, slightly peppermint smell, but this was just…disgusting. Deciding to fix the problem as soon as possible he looked around, choosing to sit in the back of the classroom where he had a nice overview of the classroom. He slid into a seat next to a mischievous looking redheaded boy just as Severus started speaking.

"A new school year has begun," he softly said with his unnaturally silky voice, "and with that, a new year of potions. As second years, you will be introduced to slightly more advanced potions than the ones you've done so far. Even if it still will be complicated for some of you. Don't hesitate to ask me or my guest Harry…"

Everyone's eyes turned towards him now, and the red-haired boy next to him grinned mischievously. Sensing that the boy was about to play a prank on him, he did his 'tartan hair' trick Wandlessly as to not clue anyone in. His audience started to smile, and Severus continued speaking, an amused look on his face.

"If you need help," he brightly finished. "Now, Harry, I would appreciate if you turned Mr. Weasley's hair back to his normal colour."

Weasley looked baffled at Severus' revelation, but as Severus turned to the blackboard to write down the ingredients, he turned to Harry and grinned.

"That was so cool!" he excitedly whispered. "How did you do that? I'm Fred Weasley by the way. The other redhead over there is my twin, George. We're the residing pranksters here."

Harry silently laughed and took the offered hand.

"Harry Krum," he whispered back. "And I used wandless magic. Can you do that?"

Fred shook his head.

"No," he answered. "Professor Binns, our history teacher (he's so boring you wouldn't believe it), told us that only a few wizards and witches ever masters wandless magic, as it's a very complicated way to do magic."

He was confused. Both he and Viktor had no problems with practising it, and when Severus tutored them in it, he did it effortlessly also.

"Oh," he said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I never knew. My brother and I have never had a problem with it. And Severus was the one who taught us how to control it fully."

Fred looked awed and stole a look at Severus.

"He knows wandless magic?" he exclaimed louder than he intended, catching Severus attention.

"Yes, I can do wandless magic" he smirked. "Now, Mr. Weasley, I would suggest that you start on your potion. I will not take any points from Gryffindor this time, but I would consider paying more attention on the lesson the next time if I was you, Mr Weasley."

Everyone gawked at the tall, forbidding man who taught them, a new respect born in their eyes. And Harry couldn't help but realize that he had just helped Severus on his way to acceptance in a major way.

***

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sat in the DADA classroom and discussed the events that took place almost nine years ago. When two of their best friends died together, their son disappeared and a man they thought was their friend betrayed them to Voldemort and tried to frame Sirius for it all.

"How did you know?" Remus quietly asked. "I mean Peter had given you no clue that he was trying to frame you. How did you have enough foresight to shield your face, cast a silencing charm on Peter and Disapparate away before the ministry got there?"

Sirius' face looked as dark as his surname.

"I was suspicious already when I found out about the betrayal," he grimly revealed. "And I know Peter. He was one of the sneakiest of us Marauders, he wouldn't do anything without a back-up plan…"

He didn't get any further as a timid knock on the door interrupted him. Remus frowned and glanced at his magic enhanced watch.

"Strange," he commented. "My first lesson after lunch doesn't begin for another ten minutes."

Sirius gave him a look.

"Are you going to leave the kid outside?" he pointedly said.

Remus sighed and heaved himself from his chair to walk over to the door. He opened the door and let the person outside into the room. It was the child friend of Snape, Harry Krum. Wearing a dark, teal coloured robe for the day, he looked decidedly exotic with his long hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Hello" he politely said, studying first Remus, then Sirius.

"Hi," Remus replied, shutting the door.

Sirius waved at the boy from across the room while checking out the drawers in Remus' desk. He found a box of chocolate frogs and immediately started stuffing his mouth with them. The werewolf looked disapprovingly at his friend, and then turned his eyes to Harry who looked quite smug for some reason.

"So what brings you here?" he kindly asked.

Harry briefly looked at Sirius.

"Severus are teaching the second group of 1st years this lesson," he explained "and I've already been at the other lesson. So I wondered if I could participate in your lesson today."

Remus frowned. He was teaching third years this lesson; surely Severus had to know that? A ten-year-old would never be able to keep up with the lesson. He opened his mouth to say no, but was interrupted by loud cursing from Sirius. And very explicit such too.

Shocked, Remus turned to reprimand the swearing Animagus at the back of the room. And was met by the sight of Sirius chasing suddenly alive and hopping frogs of chocolate. He blinked once, twice before raising an eyebrow.

"And just _what_ are you doing, Padfoot?" he casually asked, even if it was obvious that the dark-haired Marauder was an unwilling part of this scenario.

Sirius paused in his chasing and threw an irritated look at them.

"Ask the boy," he proposed. "I saw him cast the spell to make them come alive."

Remus threw a surprised look at the boy who was looking innocently at him. Too innocently. How could a ten-year-old do such a complicated charm, he wondered. He knew for a fact that fifteen year olds often had problems succeeding with it.

"Harry?" he sternly said.

The boy faked a disappointed sigh and waved his hand at the hopping frogs.

"Finite Incantatem!" he ordered, suddenly holding a greenish wand.

The frogs halted on their ways, and Sirius started to gather them together again. Then he walked over to the two of them.

"You're really good at that," he commented. "Who taught you that spell?"

Harry shrugged.

"I 'remembered' it." He answered. "I've known it for a couple of years now. I love to play pranks on people."

Sirius' eyes lit up at that statement.

"You do?" he eagerly said. "Then…"

He and Harry started to chat, talking about pranks and switching spells between them. Remus sighed. Sirius had certainly found a kindred spirit when it came to pranks. It was strange really, that a friend of Snape could be so nice. But then again, lately, Snape had been nice as well. He had even made a number of tentative feelers in their direction, trying to make friends. And after this episode, it was not completely out of the question to accept it.

***

Severus smilingly studied the group of friends who'd gathered to say goodbye to Harry. Much had changed since the boy had arrived to Hogwarts. His own reputation had been redeemed for example, and Sirius, Remus and he had actually been able to put their past behind them and become friends. Fred and George's pranks had become more refined and the whole school had actually taken to Harry. It was funny actually, considering who he was. But it was better this way…

But now, the boy was returning to Sweden and his parents. Back to theoretical lessons and an autumn together with his friends. Just waiting for the next year to come, when he was going to Durmstrang for his first real school year.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

Harry Krum was vomiting. His brother was holding his long hair from his brother's face, all the while stroking his back and whispering soothingly. And he wished he had never **ever** gotten his letter of acceptance to Durmstrang Institute. Or at least that he's had the brains to bring a package of good old muggle tablets against seasickness. The smooth rolling of a ship certainly did **not** agree with Harry's stomach. And to think he was about to spend many hours **more** on the ship…

Afterwards, he did not know how he **ever** survived the horrible trip. But when he many hours later got off the ship, leaning heavily on Viktor, he felt like falling to his knees and praising the earth. There was no time for such a thing though, seeing as a tall man, (at least 6'3") with copper coloured hair and a lean build stepped out of the mansion to address the newcomers.

"Welcome!" he said with a strange, melodic voice. "For those who haven't met me before, I'm Nataniel Aino, your deputy head master and martial arts professor. You older students will immediately depart to the First Hall. The new students please follow me."

He waited for the twenty or so first years to reach him, Harry among them, and then started leading them inside, his deeply blood red robe billowing behind him.

On the other side of the huge, iron cast doors, a huge hall opened up, a large staircase dominating the space before them. Lit up by a huge crystal crown with candles, it rendered the students breathless with its dazzling air in blue and green. But the deputy head master didn't stop there, but swiftly lead them into a smaller room, containing a gateway in stone. There he stopped and turned to look at the students.

Harry chose to remain in shadow as Nataniel Aino's gaze flew over the small kids gathered there. He had a feeling that something important would happen soon, and that he might not like it a bit. And as his professor's gaze settled on him, he almost sensed a small smile grazing his lips.

"Now," suddenly his voice was stern yet soft. "I want you to dress in your robes if you have not already done so. They are essential for the coming hour."

A sudden shuffling in the room erupted as almost everyone started to try and throw their robes over their cloths. Harry smiled slightly, he'd already dressed in his robes, Viktor having tipped him off that it might be practical. He had also braided his hair to keep it out of his face, a good thing as it had been very windy at the sea – most of his front hair had fallen out of the braid.

After about five minutes, most of the students had managed to get into their robes and was looking expectantly at professor Aino. He soon ordered them to line up properly and walk through the gateway one and one.

Harry ended up being the last one in the queue and so he had a first hand view of everything that happened. Each time someone walked through it, a silver shine seemed to encompass the person in question and then he or she disappeared not to be seen again. Harry briefly wondered how this was, but had no time to think much before he himself stepped through the portal.

When the light took him in, he felt a slightly warm soothing feeling envelope him before the world around him shimmered and changed, leaving him in a cold place. Judging from the lack of light, there was no windows or doors here.

Feeling slightly irritated, he enlarged his wand. He had long ago realized that wandless magic was more practical to do when his mind was calm, or the result could be a little unpredictable. And now, his mind was reeling from everything new that had happened. So he used his wand to focus both his magic and mind.

"Lumos!" he declared, feeling how his calm slowly returned.

A bright light blossomed from his wand, illuminating the room and revealing that four other persons were huddled inside the room, trying to fight the cold off. They looked extremely surprised as he lit up the room, and relief found its way to their faces.

"Hello," he said, using English, as he wasn't sure where they came from. "Do any of you know what we're doing here?"

Everyone shook their heads and inched closer to Harry and the light. He sighed. This wasn't exactly a good environment for mind games.

"Alright," he decided. "Let's introduce ourselves and then we'll try to find a way out."

Seemingly thankful that someone had taken charge of the situation, a boy next to him started to introduce himself, causing the others to do the same.

"Eirik Jansen, Norway."

"Mira Elomo, Finland."

"Line Fredriksen, Denmark."

"Asolou Yagudin, Russia."

Harry completed the introduction.

"Harry Krum, Sweden."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then turned as one to look at Harry. He sighed inwardly.

"Let's see what we can do about the cold," he decided, racking his extensive memory for the appropriate spell. "Does everyone have a wand?"

One after one, they pulled out their wands. Harry smiled at them.

"OK," he said. "The incantation is 'fervefacio delicate'. It's easier to do it if you don't grip your wand too hard. Do you think you can do it?"

Several of the students nodded, but Mira, a redheaded girl who was slightly chubby shook her head. Smiling patiently, Harry turned to her.

"Ok, what is it that's hard?" he gently asked.

She looked nervously at him, but seemed to relax slightly when he smiled.

"I didn't catch the incantation," she shyly said. "I have a reduced hearing bilaterally since I used to have Meniere's disease. Usually, I have a translator with me who signs to me of I don't catch something when I lip-read. But she obviously didn't come here as she's a squib."

Harry nodded but frowned inwardly. The wizard world usually didn't look kindly at magic gifted with chronic problems as it had cures for almost everything. Mira had probably been shunned because of it all her life, and he was surprised that she'd been accepted at Durmstrang at all. After all, the school had a terrible reputation with its peculiarities. But as it was some sort of private school, not connected to any of the ministries of magic, maybe it looked differently at these kinds of things.

He sighed and mentally thanked Severus for including magic sign language in his and Viktor's lessons.

"It's fervefacio delicate," he smoothly signed in the most common variation.

Mira looked slightly surprised but happy. She seemed to repeat the word to herself, and then nodded.

"I've got it," she proclaimed.

He grinned.

"Then let's try it everyone," he decided, signing along with speaking. "If it works, you should get warm pretty quickly."

Everyone started and Harry easily cast it on himself. And as he felt himself getting warmer, he looked at his companions. All of them seemed to have gotten it right and was smiling admiringly at him.

Harry was just going to say something, but was interrupted as the world turned fuzzy again. He felt a tingling sensation on his cheek and then the world cleared again, revealing that he was suddenly sitting next to his brother at a semicircle shaped table. His four companions sat on his right side, and next to Viktor on the left side, four strange people sat.

"Harry," Viktor grinned. "Congratulations! You're in my twin!"

Harry confusedly turned to look at Viktor. He didn't understand a bit of what Viktor was telling him. This caused his brother to smile even more broadly.

"And you have the mark too," he contentedly commented. "This is great! We're both in the same twin, and we're both leaders."

Harry glared at his brother.

"Peachy," he dryly said. "Now, could you please explain this to me?"

Viktor smirked and gestured for him to look around.

They were in a great hall shaped like a hemicycle. The walls of the rounded wall was lined with pillars looking like trees, and the straight wall held a huge painting of a beautiful moor with a forest and a lake. In the middle, there was a huge gateway with doors of rowan, hardened and formed by magic. The head table was one with the wall and had its own access doors. It ran on both sides of the gateway with the headmistress on the right side. 

Along the rounded wall, fourteen tables in the form of semicircles were lined up with Harry's table roughly in the middle to the right. The free space in the middle was decorated with a geometrical shape in red limestone to contrast the black basalt around it. With a circle in the middle, it made the perfect stand for a speaker with natural light streaming down on the spot from a window in the ceiling. Glowing stones encased in the walls lit up the rest of the room.

"At each of the small tables sit two groups with connected names, twins, from two different years. Each year in a twin has its own leader, and together, they are considered a class," Viktor explained in English in order for everyone to understand, Harry signing for Mira's sake. "For example, my group are the Sun group, and yours are the Moon group. Now shush. The headmistress is going to speak."

Harry directed his gaze at the right side of the head table where a small, slender woman with greying hair clad in simple lavender robes was making her way to the circle in the middle of the floor and Harry briefly wondered what kind of shoes she wore to make her move so silently. And when she stepped into the middle of the circle, everyone was looking at her.

"Greetings and be warmly welcome to this year at the Durmstrang Institute of magic studies."

Her voice was calm and warm.

"I am Kira Zukal, your head mistress," she introduced herself. "I understand that you must have many questions, and if you still do not have the answers after this introduction to Durmstrang, I suggest you ask one of the ones with a snake tattoo on their cheek as they will be your leaders for your time here.

"Now to the other introductions. When I speak their name and class, the professor in question will rise so you will be able to recognize them. You will call them only by their given names. Silje Jahr, Charms."

A sun bleached blonde rose, tall and fit with a huge smile on her face. In Harry's opinion, she looked rather nice.

"Alexander Mikhailov, the Dark Arts."

Harry eagerly looked at the man who was going to teach them. He was slightly disappointed, the brown-haired, muscled man looked not even nearly as dangerous as Severus.

"Arvi Jaatti, Flying Instructor. Marko Kivinen, Herbology. Geir Valle, History of Magic."

Harry curiously looked at the tubby man who rose at his name. He had the same colours as he himself, but he didn't even ponder the possibility of being related to him, as they looked nothing alike in any other way.

"Sasha Arkhipov, Potions. Fillip Knutson, Transfiguration."

His transfigurations professor looked rather like a gorilla to Harry, and he couldn't help but remember two men who'd visited Severus one summer, Goyle and Crabbe.

"Jens Christiansen, Arithmancy. Jacob Madsen, Astronomy. Linus Bergquist, Care of Magical Creatures. Finn Vice, Divination. Cecilie Sorensen, Elemental Studies."

Harry jumped slightly at the class. He hadn't known it existed as Viktor had chosen to take Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Martial Arts as his secondary classes. Maybe he should take it?

"Nataniel Aino, Martial Arts and deputy head master."

Harry briefly looked at the professor he'd already met. He'd changed into the lavender robes all the professors wore, and now he could see that his hair was actually as long as Harry's and it hung freely to his waist. The eleven-year-old couldn't wait to have a class for him. But as headmistress Kira started to speak again, he turned his attention to her.

"The new leaders this year are Tim Anderson, Vibeke Lind, Nova Ragnirsdottir and Harry Krum," she announced. "Now, I'll leave the word to Nataniel, who will give you a brief summary of Durmstrang's history and its founder, Salazar Slytherin."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Harry frowned at the mentioning of Salazar Slytherin. Wasn't he one of the four who founded Hogwarts? The dark wizard who went rogue and took off? He was sure the head master of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, had said something about it when talking to Severus.

Viktor elbowed Harry.

"Listen!" he hissed. "Believe me, you'll need it."

Harry obediently turned his attention to professor Aino and listened as he started to speak.

"Some of you may wonder why I, the professor in martial arts, am going to tell you the history of Durmstrang Institute," he began, his melodic voice creating a strange resonate in the huge hall. "I will tell you why, I will not deceive you. The truth is that I was once the servant of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the dark wizard who proclaimed himself the sole heir to Slytherin. And hereby I show you the mark to prove it."

Nataniel rolled his left sleeve up and held out his arm, letting everyone see the ugly, black tattoo imbedded there. Harry wasn't overly impressed or interested. After all, Sev had the same mark branded on his arm, and he had told Harry what it meant. He was somewhat concerned about where the deputy head masters loyalty lay. He mentally made a note on writing Severus the same night and turned his attention to Nataniel

"The Dark Lord told all his Death Eaters the story of Salazar Slytherin," Nataniel continued, covering his arm again. "He told us the story of how he left Hogwarts and Britain to go to the North, where he founded Durmstrang after his own liking and became the first head master of this school. He wanted to teach survival, and he didn't limit the knowledge to the non-lethal kind, but let his students taste the real world.

"The Dark Lord didn't tell his followers everything though. The only one who knows everything, is his closest man and most loyal Death Eater everyone knew by the name Riddle, due to his second form, a sphinx. Moreover, the last time I saw him, he told me that Slytherin wasn't the mudblood hater I thought he was, but rather the opposite. A fact that we at Durmstrang has long practised by producing Aurors to protect those born of muggles. We **do not** hate muggle born or muggles, we have realized that we cannot provide protection for their families while they learn magic. Because in the moment you become a wizard or witch, your family become a target. Not a significant one, but a target yet. In addition, while pureblood and half blood families have the resources to protect themselves, muggles have not. Therefore, we let those magic gifted go to those schools that can offer that protection. But now I shall leave the word to head mistress Kira once again."

Unusually quiet, Harry turned his gaze to Kira. He had heard this before, and with much more details, but never with the name of Salazar Slytherin. Severus had simply called him Salazar and never mentioned his last name. And he couldn't help but wonder why.

"Have you ever talked with Sev about this?" he fiercely whispered.

Viktor gave him a surprised look.

"Why should I?" he whispered back. "He's a teacher at Hogwarts. He would know that already."

He didn't have the time to reply as Kira started to speak.

"The rules of Durmstrang Institute must be obeyed," she seriously started. "And if not the fact that they are rules motivate you enough, I'll give you an account for what will happen to you if you disobey them.

"Rule number one, no one is to be outside the school after sunset or before sunrise without the company of a professor or a leader of advanced level. These are recognized by their lavender and silver robes with the snake tattoo on their cheek. Disobeying this rule will lead to suspension for a month the first time and expulsion the second. Readmission is not possible. 

"Rule number two, no one is allowed outside their quarters between midnight and five o'clock except professors and advanced level students. Disobeying this rule will lead to a month of detentions the first time, a month of suspension the second time and expulsion the third time. Readmission not possible.

"Rule number three, no fights in the corridors. Will lead to a week of detention. Repeated breaking of this rule will lead to a week of suspension.

"Rule number four, do not come late to your lessons without a legitimate reason. Will lead to detention.

"Rule number five, do not avoid handing in your homework. You will not get a second chance and repeating this behaviour will lead to detention and a talk to your deputy head master.

"That will be all, dismissed."

Noise immediately started to fill the air as Viktor turned to Harry.

"We have a few free hours until dinner," he told Harry in Bulgarian. "I suggest that we older students show you how to get around in the fortress and show you our dorms. Then we could answer your questions and you could get acquainted with those in your group. After all, you will be the one to lead them during your stay here."

Harry nodded.

"It sounds good," he agreed in the same language. "Where can we get our stuff?"

Viktor smiled.

"It has already been taken to our rooms," he informed his little brother. "Why don't you tell your group what we're doing and we'll get going?"

Harry nodded and turned to the four fellow children he'd so suddenly become the leader of. They were looking at him, waiting for him to tell them what to do.

"This is my brother," Harry smiled and speaking in both sign language and English. "Viktor Krum. He's the leader of the other students at our table. He suggested that they'd show us around, answer our questions and then let us get acquainted. Do you agree?"

They nodded, and Viktor started showing them around the four-floored building after being informed by Harry of Mira's hearing problems. After about an hour, they knew roughly how to find their way around the four-floored fortress. The dorms were on the fourth floor, the classrooms and the professors' offices were on the third and second floor while the library, kitchen, dining hall and so on were located on the first floor. Every room was conveniently labelled next to the door, and at the beginning of each corridor was a round stone one could tap to find out which rooms were down that corridor.

They had also been showed their dorm and divided the rooms between themselves, two persons in each room, the girls and boys separated. It seldom happened that a boy and a girl shared room if they weren't lovers, and neither of the students was quite ready to do such a thing yet.

"Neat!" Harry commented as they all sat down in the common room each set of twin groups had. "Are everyone satisfied with the room division?"

No one disagreed, and so Harry turned to his brother.

"All right," he grinned. "Tell us what horrors we first years can expect to meet the first days at Durmstrang."

Viktor smirked and grimaced slightly, his group members looking slightly green.

"Well," he said, "it's the same for all years, and you repeat it at the start of every school year. We will spend the next days determining what skills you already have in the compulsory subjects. Two subjects a day with both practical and theoretical tests. If you are good enough at them, you will spend the next two days (not including week-ends) taking tests to determine your skills in the secondary classes of your choice. And if you are deemed promising enough in those, you will spend the next day determining in which subjects you will take advanced classes together with your legal guardian or a person appointed by your legal guardian. Those who do not to any of these parts will start taking the classes they have been appointed with those in the same class."

Harry felt rather weak after Viktor's rather intimidating summary of the coming seven schooldays. And it didn't help knowing that the weekend was stuck in the middle of them, as he had strict instructions from Severus to him and Viktor on the reading they had to do on their free time. Tutoring didn't stop just because you began studying in school. Viktor seemed pretty down too.

"The three levels you can study are basic, secondary and advanced," he finished. "We will all dress in the blood red robes of the basics until the testing are over. Then, the secondaries will wear blood red and black while the advanced wear lavender and silver."

Harry glanced at his brother. This seemed to be a very tiring school year.

***

That was that chapter. Now, if you have had any questions and don't have an answer to them, check the FAQ below. Ad don't forget, review!

FAQ 

**_What about Hogwarts, will Harry go there?_**

Harry will not go to Hogwarts, but he sure will visit. I will follow the canon loosely my way, so he will spend time there though.

**_Will this be a slash story?_**

No, it will not.

**_What do you mean with Harry's 'greatest father'?_**

Besides the horrible grammar? Honestly, it's one of the hints needed to build a base for the coming stories.

**_What about Padfoot and Wormtail?_**

As I stated in another chapter, everything happened the way it did in the books except for the matter that Sirius never let Pettigrew frame him. Both got away though.

**_What will happen to Ron, Hermione, Draco, Sirius, Remus and co?_**

Harry will meet all of them again if he hasn't already, and most of them will play a big part in the stories.

**_What did the strange wands mean?_**

It's another hint towards the future. It's rather comical when you know what will happen.

**_Will Harry take advanced classes as he knows so much already?_**

He will get classes suitable to his knowledge as you learn in this chapter. And Severus has mostly provided a firm base to his continued learning so he has the time to take all subjects he need.

****

**_Will you go more in dept into his Hogwarts visit?_**

I will. It will show up as a stand alone some time soon.

****

**_Will Harry hide his ability to do wandless magic?_**

No, h won't. But as he uses both his wand and wandless magic, it will not be much noticed.

****

**_Why didn't everyone recognize him by his scar?_**

No one but the Krums saw him after he defeated Voldemort, and so, no one knows of it.

****

**_How does Harry look?_**

Well, if you can take my horrible painting, you can find a picture on my site, Harry 2, which picture an older Harry. Be aware that I have a light screen though. And about his height, I checked some growth charts on the Internet, and he should lie in the upper end of a ten-year-old boy's height. He's actually about my height at that age.

**_What does the twin thing mean?_**

Oh dear, I seem to have confused you some. Ok, we'll take it step by step. Group A and group B sit at the same table and Harry is the leader for group A while Viktor is the leader for group B. And together group A and group B make a class. This class is called a twin, as it's two groups joined together for classes.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

Severus was awakened by the sound of an owl tapping on his window, waiting to be let in.

"All right, I'm coming, I'm coming," he yawned and stumbled over to the window, opening and shutting it quickly.

The owl elegantly perched itself on the back of a chair and waited for him to take the letter.

"Who in the world sends an owl in this hour of the day?" he briefly wondered before taking the letter and opening it.

_"Hi Sev!_

_I've just spent my first day at Durmstrang, and I've learned many things about its history and how things work here. Did you know we have to take tests for many days before regular classes begin? It sucks._

_I also learned that our deputy head master is an ex-Death Eater, Nataniel Aino. Is he safe? I don't recognize the name, so I decided to ask you just in case._

_Oh, and anyway, Vik and I checked out the library for the books you told us to read today, and we couldn't find '_A Hufflepuff's guide to brewing complicated potions_' or '_The charming charms book_' anywhere. Could you please buy us a copy each? We'll send you the money by owl as soon as you mail the prize._

_How are you by the way? When Gred and Forge (funny names, don't you think?) owled me last week, they told me that you had held a lecture on DADA with Moony and Padfoot. You and Padfoot didn't turn the entire hall pink I hope?_

_Anyway, write back soon. You can probably expect another letter in a couple days concerning the results._

_Love, Harry._

_PS. Vik told me to ask you which secondary classes I should take if I pass the basic tests. There are Divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Martial Arts. We can take as many as we want, but if we choose more than four, we will have to take classes at weekends. DS."_

Severus smiled slightly at Harry's letter. Who else would send one in the middle of the night? Then he pondered what the boy had written about the Death Eater teacher. Nataniel Aino… He remembered the man as one of the less brainwashed Death Eaters who'd quickly given up when the Ministry started picking up Death Eaters after Voldemort's disappearance. He had willingly given up important facts, and had not protested against the sentence of a year in Azkaban. Severus doubted he was one of Voldemort's faithful. But it was easy to check.

Deciding to reply to the letter at once (before he fell asleep), Severus groped around inside a drawer to find ink and a quill. Then he sat down by his desk and started to write.

_"Dear Harry!_

_I'm happy you seem to enjoy Durmstrang and are well. About the lecture, no, Sirius and I did _not_ turn the hall pink. But I don't think the ceiling will ever be the same again (Sirius and I accidentally changed it into a huge mirror). Albus seemed very amused though._

_About Nataniel Aino. __I remember the man, and I don't think you have anything to fear from him. He was one of the few among Voldemort's followers who used their brain somewhat on their own. When the Ministry got him after Voldemort's disappearing act, he willingly submitted himself to his sentence. But how did you find this out, and is it confirmed?_

_Concerning your eventual secondary classes, I recommend to you to choose Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Elemental Studies, and Martial Arts. Divination might sound interesting to you, but for some reason, there is a complete lack of competent professors in that subject. You already know as much about muggles you need to know and I'm planning to give you some tutoring on Astronomy this summer. It's nothing you need for the moment._

_What more can I say? I'll send you two the books you need first thing in the morning – and don't worry about payment, your parents took the liberty to transfer enough money to my account at Gringott's here in London to pay for at least a thousand books each._

_I'll look forward to your next letter._

_Sev."_

Yawning, he tied the letter to the owl and opened the window to let the owl out.

"There you are," he sleepily said, watching the owl fly out.

Then he shut the window and stumbled back to his bed. 

***

Harry nervously sat on the back of the classroom waiting to receive his test. He didn't know quite what to expect of a theoretical test on flying. The other tests on charms and all that were all fine and dandy (in his opinion, they were nowhere as hard as Severus' lessons), but he couldn't quite see how one did a theoretical test on flying. Another disadvantage for him was that he had never flown on a broom in all his life.

As the flying instructor handed him the test, he quickly read the instructions and then exhaled. They were just going to summarize the broom's history and explain the basics of Quidditch. _That_ he could do, with Severus' thorough history lessons and his mother's Quidditch shop, how could he not?

As with most of the tests, they were supposed to hand the answers in and follow the teacher to do the practical part. And when Harry finally got to follow the teacher outside, he was shaking. He wasn't sure if it was because of fear or anticipation though.

Arvi lead him to a broom placed innocently on the ground and gestured to him.

"Go on," he encouraged him. "Show me what you can do. And don't worry about falling – the whole field has a soft landing spell on it."

Harry nodded and nervously walked over to the broom. He had seen his parents do it thousands of times, and Viktor too since he started school, but he wasn't certain that he could do it.

"Up!" he ordered the broom, keeping his voice firm as it wanted to break.

But to his relief, the broom shot right up into his waiting hand. Taking a deep breath, he straddled the broom and softly placed his long, tanned hands on the stick, wrapping them around the handle. Then he softly pulled it upwards and was rewarded as the broom obediently rose upwards. He grinned broadly; this wasn't as hard as he'd feared. Starting to experiment, he soon sped around the field, making loops and tight turns.

When the professor finally waved him down, he was flying at least 70 feet above the ground. Making a spectacular dive, he landed next to Arvi and stepped off the broom, his cheeks bright red from the excitement.

"That was bloody wonderful!" he grinned, his eyes twinkling.

Arvi smiled slightly and raised one of his eyebrows.

"When you're behaving like that," he kindle said, "one could think you had never been on a broomstick before."

Harry laughed and turned away to lean the broom against a tree.

"I haven't," he admitted. "But as far as this go, it was amazing!"

He heard a strange noise and turned around to look strangely at Arvi.

"Arvi?" he asked. "Are you ok?"

The man took a breath and nodded kindly at him.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm just so surprised that you haven't flown before. Your brother is a fantastic flyer, and I know your mother has a Quidditch shop. You should have flown before. I've never seen anyone fly like that their first time on a broom!"

Harry gave him an elated smile.

***

Viktor grumpily opened his eyes under Harry's insistent shaking. He knew that it couldn't be later than dawn, not even his little brother should be awake at this time. Resting at his elbows, he looked curiously at Harry, whom seemed to be jumping up and down in excitement.

"What?" he asked caught up in Harry's evident bliss.

His brother stopped jumping to pounce on him, his teal colored eyes bright and cheery.

"I got the results from my secondary tests!" he grinned, his cheeks flushed. "I'm an advanced! And Severus is coming today!"

Viktor shot out of bed, hugging his little brother, sharing his happiness. 

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed.

Then he remembered something and pulled back, looking at Harry.

"Oops," he subdued said. 

Harry was a little more graphic.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. "Sev is going to kill us!"

Viktor absently wondered where Harry had learned such words and pondered the necessity of doing some teaching to prevent him from using such words in the presence of adults. But then he shoved those thought aside and started moving.

"Where did we put those books?" he hurriedly asked Harry, roughly searching his trunk.

Harry replied from somewhere under his bed.

"I have no bloody idea!" he exclaimed. "We were just supposed to read the first five chapters in all of them, right?"

"I think so," Viktor replied, searching among his covers for them.

Then he heard an absent 'ha!' from the wardrobe. 

"I found the!" Harry proclaimed as he pushed a couple of Advanced robes belonging to his brother out of his way. "They were still in you bag since last week."

Viktor released his breath and stopped his search.

"Right," he agreed. "Are our essays still inside?"

Quickly looking though the books, Harry nodded.

"Yes," he answered. "Now we just have a _lot_ of reading to do."

Viktor felt his mood change from bad to worse as he looked at the stack of books in Harry's arms. They almost reached to his eyes.

"A lot," he agreed.

He relieved Harry from some of the books and then they made their way out into the common room. They had some reading to do.

***

Severus swiftly Apparated to the outer limits of Durmstrang's grounds, anticipating his coming meeting with the Death Eater deputy head master. The head mistress had spoken to him through the fire the day before and given him the news of Harry's progress. Not that he had any doubts about the boy's ability to perform magic though. He had spent the night at Raphael's, and had continued his journey to Durmstrang early in the morning. Thank god he'd spent time there before, visiting Malfoy's cousin in his youth, or he would've had to search all over Scandinavia for the damned fortress. Even if the last visit had not exactly been something he wanted to think about, since it had been to show that cursed mark he'd been given by his father when he was young and stupid. That he was a Death Eater wasn't something wasn't something he was terribly proud of.

Walking arrogantly towards the huge fortress, he couldn't help but feel proud. Proud of Harry for being what he was, proud of his ancestors for creating everything. Suddenly he reached the barriers protecting the place though. Ancient magic placed there by the founder himself. Moreover, as it touched his mind and heart, Severus smiled. The magic slowly left him, and he nodded curtly, not knowing quite what he was attributing, but knowing that it was good. A feeling rooted deep in his soul.

A man he easily recognized as Nataniel Aino walked towards him, long copper hair flying around him together with his lavender robes. As he reached Severus, he held out his hand.

"Nataniel Aino, deputy head master and martial arts instructor," he introduced himself.

Severus icily looked at him, using the face he'd always worn before he met Harry. It didn't hurt to take precautions.

"I know," he simply said, no feeling what so ever showing through. "I'm Harry Krums mentor."

Nataniel gave him a sharp look, one that would have felt very uncomfortable if he had not been a Death Eater and a master of it himself. He calmly returned the look and added a ferocious smirk for good measure. The quickly receding color on the other mans face suggested that he had recognized him, and Severus had to hold back a chuckle as the man almost fell to the ground in a bow.

"You're very cautious," he commented, nonchalantly starting to walk to the castle. "You better continue like that. Who knows what could happen if certain things slipped out of your mouth. Like some things that already have."

He could almost feel the man shivering as he led the way to the fortress.

"I won't, sir," he stammered. 

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so," he agreed. "But your loyalty to our Lord is highly questionable. Are you suggesting that it wasn't you who gave up almost the complete inner circle?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, sir," Nataniel exclaimed. "I failed you and our Lord. I beg for punishment."

Severus casually passed Nataniel.

"You will get what you wish for," he indifferently said. "But not now. Punishment is not…something you want to do…in public."

He walked up to the doors.

"No wait, sir!" Nataniel cried out as he reached the top of the stairs. "There are a dark watch spell on the…"

Already aware of the spell, Severus disspipated it and passed through, then turned to Nataniel, who was gawking at him.

"I have a task for you," he simply said, then starting to walk again, knowing that Nataniel would obey the unsaid order to catch up.

Severus smiled a little as Nataniel hurried up to catch up. The professor hadn't changed since he had last seen him. Still submissive and clear sighted. Not to mention harmless. Harry was safe.

***


	8. Chapter Seven

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and sorry for not updating sooner. Internet connection troubles. 

Yahoogroup: http://groups.yahoo.com/liccas_updates/

_Ariana Deralte – _Nataniel is safe, believe me. Severus has him under his thumb, crossing Sev would mean death in quite many ways. 

_Bubby – _Severus is an ex-Death Eater, but as he's a spy, no one knows about it. Even when Voldemort is gone, he keeps the picture up, but due to some peculiars, he has more freedom than most death eaters, which you'll learn about later. Oh, and Sirius and Severus are working on their friendship – they've put the past behind them and are becoming friends.

And about the update thing, I'll try to update once a week now, but as the end of my term are here, I may be a little late sometimes. Not more than a day or so though.

Chapter Seven 

Harry was still floating on a cloud of bliss when he woke up the next day. He had spent all of the previous day with Sev, discussing his future over a thick pile of papers informing him about advanced classes he could take. It had been a wonderful day – he loved spending time with Severus. He knew so much, and he was willing to teach it. Plus, even though twenty years separated them, Severus was his best friend with the exception of Viktor. Harry could and did tell him everything he needed a second opinion on, and Sev always had an answer ready for him. And Harry would do the same for Severus at any time.

Harry sighed and jumped out of bed. Showering quickly, he dressed in jeans and a white tee under his lavender robes, fastening the silver chain with his wand around his wrist. Then he glanced at the schedule lying on his bed.

"Martial Arts and History of Magic before lunch," he mumbled. "Funny. Let's prepare ourselves by doing that keep-your-warmth charm, shall we."

Walking through the door, he cast the spell and made his way down the stairs, accompanying Mira and the rest of the Moon group. She was a secondary and would take a whole bunch of classes, actually as many they could squeeze into her schedule. She looked rather happy about it too. He tipped them about doing the charm he taught them, and when they split up in the Second Hall (Harry was supposed to sit with the other leaders) he felt sad to leave them. And he wouldn't see them again until History of Magic as none of them had Martial Arts. He would spend the coming hours with Viktor though, and that made up for everything.

As he slumped down next to his brother, Viktor smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed. "How did your day with Sev go? Which subjects are you going to study advanced?"

Harry grinned at the on slaughter of questions.

"It was great!" he said. "And I'm going to study the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions and Elemental Studies advanced."

Viktor grinned.

"Sounds fun!" he responded. "But shouldn't you have another subject?"

The younger Krum shook his head.

"No," he answered. "Sev intends to give us more things to do now that we've settled in, and he says I'll need the time to study for _his_ lessons. Oh, and he told me to say to you that we are to finish the books we have. He wants us to have an 'overview' of what we will do."

Viktor groaned.

"Great!" he muttered. "It's time to go to Martial Arts now. I hope you have suitable muggle cloths with you?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, gesturing towards the miniature bag hanging from his bracelet. "I shrunk the bag."

Viktor laughed and did the same to his bag he had formerly dumped under his chair. They both finished off rather quickly, wanting to be sure to get in time to the lesson.

The Martial Arts lessons took place in a customized dojo on the first floor with connecting changing rooms. Viktor and Harry steered towards the boys' changing room and quickly slipped into soft pants and a slender t-shirt in black. Then they put up their hair, Viktor his shoulder length into a ponytail and Harry his waist length into a braid. And so, they went into the dojo with the rest of their classmates.

Inside, Nataniel waited, dressed in cloths similar to theirs and with his hair in a braid similar to Harry's.

"Welcome to your first martial arts lesson this term," he greeted them. "This lesson, you can consider an introduction to the martial arts if you are new and a review for those of you who has already had this lesson. I will divide you into pairs based on your skills, and you'll be with your partner until I say otherwise.

"This year, we have chosen a new way to teach. We have decided to concentrate our teaching on how to counter what Voldemort will throw at you. Because you better believe this, he _will_ return. 

"We will begin immediately by dividing you into suitable pairs, then I'll walk around and give you an exercise to train on."

Harry had to admit that he wasn't very attentive when it came to Nataniel at that moment as he suddenly seemed to see double. To his eyes, it seemed like the inside of the dojo merged with another dojo, like Nataniel simmered within another equally tall man who was giving the same speech as Nataniel. Blank faced, Harry obediently walked over to his partner (another 1st year with the name John Timell), not really aware of what he was doing. 

_The dojo was nearly empty as the Master prepared him for the lesson. Most of the students there to train had already left for the night, and those who were still there, were finishing up for the evening. They looked rather pitying as the Master ordered him into an series of exercises intended to warm him up, but they didn't know. They didn't know that he had been doing this for the last seven years at school. They didn't know that he trained every day for at least an hour, they didn't know what drove him to try and perfect the skills he was striving for._

_They knew him as the distant half-breed, the one everyone shunned because of his heritage. Everyone but the rest of his little foursome. He wanted it that way, and he also got it. They were the most ambitious and talented lot in this improvised school at the island of Atlantis, and they wanted to learn everything they could before returning to the other world. But he was the only one of them to indulge in the muggle ways of fighting. But that was over now. This night was the last night he was going to spend as a student to the Master. For this night, he was becoming a Master himself._

_At that moment, the Master deemed him ready. He signalled for him to take his position on the floor, and he obeyed, not uttering a sound. Standing relaxed, he closed his eyes and became one with his surroundings. Heb could hear the beating of his heart, the beating of his Master's heart. And he knew he was ready._

_His movements were fluent as he defended himself against the Master's attack. He didn't open his eyes one time, he just let his instincts guide him, and he never loosened his grip of his void inside. He never released too much of his energy, he just flew on winds which existed only for him. But as everything do, it ended. And when he opened his eyes, his Master was smiling at him._

_"You are deemed worthy," the man seriously said. "I am Seranys."_

_He smiled back, a full smile with honest happiness. He was a Master. _

But then the vision disappear and Harry shook his head, confused over what he had seen. Yet, as Nataniel showed them basic movements and stands, he couldn't help but realize he could do those things easily enough in his sleep.

***

Afterwards, when he and his classmates walked towards the history of magic classroom, they were all rather surprised by Harry's evident natural skills. Viktor was talking fast and excitedly, asking questions about 'where he learnt that' and gushing about 'how proud he was'. The others were not quite as enthusiastic, but they certainly came close. Mira's newly employed house elf Ketti had a field day translating all the talk. In the end, he just asked them to shut up or go talk somewhere else. After that, it was nicely quiet as they made their way to their next class.

***

Harry had sat down somewhere in the middle, close to the door. Mira had sat down next to him and Viktor had chosen to sit at the far back, muttering something about 'clumsy goat', 'hates me' and 'natural disaster'. It wasn't quite obvious what he meant by that, but Harry gathered he wanted to be out of sight.

When their history teacher stormed into the room later, Harry understood why. Geir Valle seemed to be a nice teacher, but he was also very clumsy. Only on his way to the front of the classroom, he stumbled twice, pushed three inkbottles onto the floor and dropped his books at least five times.

Mira giggled next to him.

"I've heard he's called 'Wobbly' by the students," she whispered. "He's apparently a walking disaster. Everyone likes him though."

Harry smiled at her and turned his attention to the front of the classroom, where Geir had finally managed to get all of his books onto the table. 

"Hello!" he brightly said. "You will probably find that history of magic is either boring and tedious or intriguing and inspiring. I have to confess I'm one of the former."

The class laughed and Geir lit up like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.

"Thank you," he said. "Well, as it this year are ten years since He-who-must-not-be-named was defeated, the school board has decided to teach you about him. As you all know, fear of You know who are still expressed worldwide, and no other school has dared to teach you about him, partly because they are scared. But this year, we are going to teach about him. And to do this, I've asked Nataniel, who you all know was a Death Eater once, to write an essay for me to teach from. He gave it to me yesterday, and so we will begin today by telling you all about You know who and his life."

Harry shivered. The subject of Voldemort made him feel uneasy, as he knew that the mad wizard had killed his biological parents. Yet, he couldn't help but anticipate learning about him – he wanted to know _why_ Voldemort had murdered his one time family. Because no one had ever told him anything about the dark wizard. Maybe they thought he couldn't handle it, that he wouldn't understand, but he _wanted_ to know, _had_ to know. Voldemort had killed his parents, giving him a scar, and Harry wanted to know whom Voldemort was to do such a thing. 

Geir sat down on the edge of his desk, almost swiping down his things again, and looked out over the class.

"First," he seriously said, "I need to ask if anyone of you has had any contact with You know who. Relatives killed, Death Eaters in the family – someone at Azkaban as prison guard or the like, someone at the British Ministry. We need to know this in order to adapt your teaching to your perception of the dark lord."

There were several nods and Geir grinned.

"Very well," he commented. "Please write down your associations with him and hand the notes to me. The faculty and I will read them through, and we'll talk to you privately some time this term."

Harry pulled a parchment from his bag and neatly cut the lower part of it off with his magic, drawing his fingertip over it to indicate where to cut. Then he grabbed one of his quills and scribbled down two sentences.

    _"He killed my biological parents._

_    My mentor is a pardoned Death Eater."_

Harry folded the paper neatly and sealed the edges magically as to prevent it from fluttering up and finished by signing it with his name. Then he gracefully rose and walked over to Geir with the rest of the students concerned. When the boy handed the paper to Geir, the man smiled.

"Viktor's brother, huh?" he commented. "Maybe that'll drag your brother from his corner. I'm almost beginning to believe he's afraid of me."

Harry hid a smile and walked back to his seat. A casual glance at Viktor revealed that he was blushing furiously. The wandless magic able boy smirked and stored away the information. Maybe the unflappable Viktor wasn't so unflappable after all.

By then, everyone was back in his or her seats, and Geir could finally begin teaching. Viktor had told him that the man usually separated the class individually and gave them individual work after what they already knew, but as this subject was new, he had obviously chosen to speak with them as a class.

"Good," he seriously said. "Let's begin then. Don't forget to write down what I say, and _listen_. It may be crucial for your survival. Because there's no doubt that You know who will return. And you'll feel a lot safer if you know what to expect."

Harry immediately glanced at Viktor. Severus had said the same thing for as long as he could remember. And now two of their teachers said the same? Did they know something they didn't? Viktor seemed to wonder the same, but at the moment, there was nothing they could do about it.

"Be advised that I will speak of You know who as Voldemort during this lesson," Geir continued. "It's a necessity, and it's better you get used to it. When you're trying to escape a bunch of Death Eaters, you can't walk around collapsing at a mention of his name."

While Geir had given his 'let's not be afraid' speech, Harry had once again reached into his bag and taken up a magically refilling quill from the Bulgarian ministry and the resized parchment, preparing to take notes.

"Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and he was born 1927 in Little Hangleton, Great Britain," Geir began, his voice low and hypnotizing. "His mother was a witch, a direct descendant from Salazar Slytherin, but his father was a muggle with no knowledge of the wizard world whatsoever. Tom Riddle Sr. was a wealthy man, living in a manor. But when Voldemort's mother told his father what she was, he abandoned her, leaving her to die giving birth to their child. It grew up at an orphanage.

"His magical education began in 1938 at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. There he was sorted into the house of Slytherin, the house of the most cunning and ambitious people coming to Hogwarts are sorted. And while he liked it at Hogwarts, he despised the orphanage he lived at in the summers.

"Tom Riddle was a model student – brilliant, brave and perfect but without parents and money. But he was well liked and among his friends at Hogwarts, he began to get known by the name of Voldemort. A name everyone would come to fear.

"In 1943, he received a trophy for saving the school from a monster under suspicious circumstances – or so the current transfigurations professor, now head master, Albus Dumbledore claimed.

"During the summer of 1944, Tom Riddle Jr. decided to take revenge on his living parent. And that summer, the whole Riddle family was found dead by the Avada Kedavra curse. Tom returned to Hogwarts though, and graduated as head boy, prefect and the receiver of a Medal for Magical Merit.

"After his graduation, Tom Riddle disappeared, and no one but one knows what he did during this time. This person is the young boy, man whom has appeared by his side countless of times since 1970. The man whom came to be called Riddle because of his Animagus form, a sphinx.

"But what _can_ be established, is that during this time, the man who became Voldemort had learned magic of pain, torture and death. Arts of destruction. And he was bent on conquering the world. He had also gathered followers called Death Eaters. He had become Voldemort.

"During the next eleven years, the world lived in terror of Voldemort. He killed and maimed innocents every day, mostly muggles and muggle born. But also half bloods and purebloods of the opposition. But the scary thing is: if something unexpected hadn't happened, he probably would've succeeded with his quest, which is why the day of his defeat is an International holiday and his defeater is rewarded with the Merlin Order, first class. And this young man was Harry Potter."

Harry jumped at this part. He of course knew of the Boy Who Lived, but he never could get over the fact they had the same name.

"The son of James and Lily Potter," Geir continued, "two of the greatest wizards in our age. Voldemort wanted to kill James and Harry Potter, but not because of their strength. It was because of their blood. The blood of the strongest founder of Hogwarts. He felt threatened by them. And so the hunt started.

"The Potters were put under the protection of the Fidelius charm and was hidden away in an unknown village. But their secret keeper turned out to be a Death Eater and he betrayed them to Voldemort. And so, on the night of All Hallows, he attacked their home and killed first James and then Lily. Last, he tried to kill Harry Potter, who was just one year old at the time. But for some reason, the killing curse reflected off young Harry Potter and hit Voldemort.

"This reduced Voldemort to almost nothing. He had no substance and was completely helpless, and so he disappeared. A one-year-old child defeated Voldemort."

As the story ended, it was silent in the classroom. And as people started to move for their coming lunch, they seemed strangely subdued. So also Harry. He absently gathered his stuff into his bag and stood up, walking towards the door. But instead of turning left when he came out, heading for the Second Hall, he turned right, heading into the unused dungeons of Durmstrang, situated under the First and Second Hall together with the Garden. There, he sank to the floor in a niche, staring into the air in front of him. It was something familiar with the story of the Potters. Maybe it was that they both had lost their parents, but he did not think so. It was something else.

Then, suddenly, the huge wall stone that supported his weight gave away. Fumbling desperately for something to grab a hold of, he plunged into the darkness below…

***

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!

Licca


	9. Chapter Eight

Hello! Here comes the next update, and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did. 

Bon – Uh, have no idea. 

Kate Potter – happen and happen. Of course things will happen to Harry, but not that happen. I think.

Shinigami – Harry will find out who he is eventually, I promise. But Geir's reaction will not be revealed until next chapter I think.

Roxy – Harry doesn't know, but Severus do know.

Prophetess of hearts – Sev has his own reasons for keeping his mouth shut. You won't know why for quite a while though.

Katrina – He was named Henri by the Krums, and one of the nicknames to Henrik is Harry. Therefore, he is called Harry even though he doesn't know he's Harry Potter.

Thank you for all the nice reviews!

Chapter Eight 

Falling helplessly, he twisted in the dive, managing to twist into a vertical position, using some obscure knowledge in doing that. Taking precautions, he cast a temporary invulnerable charm on himself to prevent injuries in the fall. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry hit the ground with a dull thud in a crouch, immediately prepared for whatever would come at him from the darkness surrounding him.

It was pitch-dark where he had landed, and the fact that he felt stone as he touched the floor suggested that he had fallen to the lower parts of the mazelike dungeons. 

"Lumos!" he whispered softly in the direction of his hand, even as wandless magic didn't _need_ words really. But he had fallen into habit of speaking the incantations anyway, as he didn't want any extra attention because his ability. And if someone spoke an incantation, one automatically assumed there had been a wand involved, even if there wasn't one.

A shimmering blue green light appeared in his palm, and as he softly asked it to increase, he began to see his surroundings.

He was in a room made of stone, crouching in the middle of it, next to a stone spring. It seemed to be an underground tower without any other floor than the ground floor. Niches with benches and tables were in the walls, and between each niche were a bookcase, filled with books. To his left he could see a staircase leading upwards, and Harry felt very relieved.

"Well, at least I don't have to climb my way out," he commented to himself, shifting slightly.

The movements made him bump into something, nearly making him loose his balance, also causing him to start cursing loudly.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "Where is the darn thing?"

He felt around with his free hand behind him, and found himself looking at an elegantly leather book sporting a golden rowan leaf and a reed straw on the front. Frowning slightly, Harry carefully opened the book, wanting to find out what it was about. 

Opening the book carefully, he read the line in blue ink on the first page. 'Salazar Slytherin's memoirs'. Startled by the revelation, he almost dropped the book, but he caught himself in time. Continuing to read the neatly printed text underneath, Harry shook his head. For a moment, the text seemed to shimmer, change from some language he couldn't read with strange symbols to something he easily recognized.

"When Rowan gave this to me as a birthday present, I didn't think much of it. But since then, she and I have separated, making me treasure it for what it is. A gift from the woman I love and more. I treasure it as a way to write down my thoughts and feelings.

_I have already written much in this book, and just a few minutes ago, I decided to leave this text to the wizards after me to learn from, discover from. It is enchanted to stay in good condition forever, like the books in my private library, and I can only wish that my memoirs some time in the future will do good for the one who reads it._

Salazar Slytherin" 

The words pulled him in, echoed in his mind, and he felt like he belonged reading that book, left by the founder of his school. It felt like the book meant him to read it. Like it called for him, reached for him. In addition, as he placed the book in his bag and rose, intending to find a way out of the place –supposedly using the staircase – he never even considered giving the book to a professor or the head mistress.

***

Severus unquestionably didn't like the new DADA teacher. In fact, professor Quirrel appalled him. It was something disturbing about the man, something that made cold shivers run up his spine. He forthrightly couldn't stand him. Moreover, as if that wasn't enough, the stuttering bastard stared at him all the time. Quirrel seemed to be looking at him no matter where he was, showing up in the most unforeseen places, making Severus extremely jumpy. Having worked as an Auror while he still believed in Voldemort, he additionally had exceptional reflexes, and he had nearly hexed quite a few students because of it. 

For the moment, Severus was cleaning up his classroom after a rather interesting class with the Weasley twins. They had decided to test one of their new potions and had managed to grow scales and a beak – far from the original potion, which was supposed to give you a coughing fit. He still wasn't quite sure how they had managed to botch the potion like that.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom slammed shut, making Severus jump several feet into the air, turning at the spot.

"What…?" he angrily started but stopped as he saw whom it was.

It was that disaster-prone fool Quirrel, the bane of his existence. He seemed to have gotten courage to finally speak to him instead of just staring. However, Severus didn't like this new development at all. Because it meant that Quirrel wanted him something, and Severus wanted _nothing_ that had to do with the garlic stinking, stammering idiot named Quirrel.

"G-good d-day," Quirrel nervously stammered. "H-he th-thought I'd m-might f-find you h-here."

Severus glared at him, not faking the hatred in his face.

"And whom, if I may ask," he icily said, "Are 'he'?"

Then he had to admit to being surprised once again as a voice spoke up, seemingly originating from the back of Quirrel's head. A voice he knew very well in the depths of his heart and mind. A voice he both hated and loved. Heaven help his soul now.

"Stupefy yourself and let me speak to Severus," the voice commanded, no pity evident in his voice.

Shaking, Quirrel fell to his knees, turning his back to Severus, wrapped his ugly turban from his head and stupefied himself. Finally, Severus understood why Quirrel behaved like he did.

"Tom!" he chokingly gasped. "Voldemort!"

The hideous face that had once been handsome and laughing smiled at him. It looked like a toothless grimace, and it shook him to his core.

"What has happened to you?" he whispered.

He never thought Voldemort would have managed to inhabit a body yet. He had thought they had some time still to find a way to rid themselves of Tom Marvolo Riddle Slytherin as he called himself yet. Nevertheless, it didn't appear so, and it honestly scared him. Not for himself, but for the world, and then in particularly Harry. Because if Harry died, there would be chaos.

"Have you not heard about my rendezvous with Harry Potter, Severus?" Voldemort quipped in a soft hiss. "Even though I see you followed my order to stay out of harms way until my second rising."

Severus fell to his knees, not looking at the creature that once had been a man. For he was afraid that his eyes would show his disgust and hatred. But most of all, he was afraid to show the faint love that remained for the dark lord, buried under his fierce hatred.

"I have," he admitted. "But I did not expect you to return so quickly. Living without a body is very straining."

When Voldemort answered, he sounded tired.

"Yes," he sighed. "Yes, it is."

Looking at the man in front of him, Voldemort's face took on a strange expression before it became smooth again.

"I wanted to see my most faithful man once again," he once again hissed softly. "Because we will not see each other again until my rise. Enervate my host, Severus, and keep obeying my last order to you. We will meet again."

Severus didn't trust his body as Voldemort finished his sentence; he felt sick to his stomach and was rather lightheaded. Yet he lifted his wavering hand and gestured in Quirrel's direction.

"Enervate," he mumbled.

Quirrel came out of his statue like position and clumsily wrapped the turban around his head once again to conceal Voldemort. The dark lord didn't let go of him with his eyes for a minute while he did so, and Severus looked right back.

When Quirrel finally made his way out of the room, Severus was near collapse. And before he finally fell into the calming darkness, he could hear Voldemort's last words echo through his head. The words he had spoken even as Quirrel shut the door behind him. Words he thought he would never hear again after Harry had defeated Voldemort in 1981.

"I love you, Severus."

***

 There you are, a new nice chapter. *grins* This chapter was so much fun to write, even if it is short. Anyway, before I leave you to review, I'm going to remind you that this is **_no_** slash story. Have a nice day, and don't forget to review!

Licca


	10. Chapter Nine

 I'm back! I'm still not completely ok, but I can't stop writing for some reason. Some sort of therapy I guess. Plus problems with insomnia. 

There have been some questions concerning the last comment Voldemort gave Severus, but all I can say without revealing too much of the plot, is that this story will portray a different Voldemort than the one you normally see.

Well, here's the chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
  


**Chapter Nine**

Harry sat in the common room of the Sun and Moon groups and wrote in his journal. It was the last day of the term, and in another hour, the students were to be shipped off to their families with the exception of those who had chosen to stay. 

Harry and Viktor were going home to Bulgaria with their family over Christmas, inviting Severus, Evelina and Raphael with them. The boy really looked forward to it and had already bought the Christmas gifts he was going to give away. But until then, he spent his time by writing in his journal about the discussion he'd had with Geir about the connections he had to Voldemort the other day.

_"I'm sorry you were called to this talk so late in the term," Geir began as they both had made themselves comfortable in their respective chosen chairs in the history professor's office. "There are a lot of students in this school, and we needed to send a few letters to your parents for further information."_

_Harry inclined his head and smiled uncomfortably. He hated these teacher-student talks; they felt so tense and forced._

_"It's nothing," he replied. "I had almost forgotten it."_

_Geir grinned._

_"I can see that," he commented. "It was a while since I asked those questions. Shall we begin then?"_

_Harry nodded._

_"Yes, Geir," he obediently said._

_"Good," Geir said and glanced a last time on his papers. "As I understand, you have no memory of your biological parents' deaths?"_

_Harry shook his head._

_"Not really," he answered. "There are occasional and rather cloudy nightmares, but nothing serious."_

_Geir nodded understandingly._

_"Can you describe them for me?" he questioned. "Only if you're comfortable about it of course."_

_The eleven year old shrugged._

_"There's much to tell," he said. "A dark shadow with bright, red eyes with other dark shadows behind him. And…"_

_Harry faltered. It was harder to speak about it than he thought it would be. Mainly because as he spoke, the memories floated to the surface within, making him relieve the nightmares._

_"I can hear them scream," he silently continued. "My father shouting to my mother to run. My mother pleading for my life. Her dying scream and the green light of the _Avada Kedavra_. It's really awful."_

_To his surprise, tears were in his eyes and hi heart ached inside._

_"It hurts, doesn't it?" Geir gently said, placing his hand upon Harry's. "Even though you cannot remember them."_

_Harry nodded empathically even as a tear escaped his eye._

_"Yes," he admitted. "It's more than I can stand. I can't even remember how many times I've woken up screaming from them."_

_Geir nodded and scooted closer to look into Harry's eyes._

_"We don't have to continue now if you don't want to," he offered. "Or we can send for your parents or Viktor. Even you mentor if you want to, they say you're very close to him."_

_He considered it but shook his head. There was no use in shooting on it. Geir removed his hand and nodded._

_"Well then," he said. "Your mentor mentioned that you had some sort of flashback concerning Voldemort when you first met. He also mentioned that you lashed out with some rather destructive magic during it. Is this something we should be cautious of? That talking about Voldemort can cause a spontaneous reaction?"_

_Frowning, Harry opened his mouth._

_"I don't think so," he responded. "That's the only time it has happened as far as I can remember. I would suggest that you ask my family though. It's possible that I've done something I'm not aware of."_

_Geir inclined his head and scribbled something on a paper. Then he smiled at Harry._

_"That's all I can think of," he said. "You're free to go._

_But instead of rising, Harry looked questioningly at him._

_"Shouldn't you ask me about Severus?" he asked. "As he is an ex-death eater I mean?"_

_"No," Geir replied smilingly. "I've already talked to Severus Snape, his brother and his superior. So far as the rest of the faculty and I can see, there's no problem with your mentor. If you haven't something to add of course?"_

_Harry shook his head and rose._

_"Goodbye, Geir," he politely said._

_The Norwegian professor smiled._

_"Goodbye, Harry," he replied. "Sleep well."_

The discussion had not gone as Harry thought it would, but he guessed it was nothing to worry about. He looked up as Viktor entered the room.

"Harry!" he exclaimed. "Come on, we have to boards the ship. Do you have your stuff?"

Harry flew to his feet and waved his hand in the general direction of his trunk, which stood by the door, shrinking it to be easily grabbed.

"Now I have," he grinned.

Viktor seemed to be staring at the door, trying to stop his impending laughter.

"Not if you don't intend to bring an 8 inches tall professor Geir to Bulgaria," Viktor sniggered.

Eyes wide, Harry whipped around to see an adorable 8 inch Geir stand by the door tapping his foot irritated while having an amused look on his face.

***

It was Christmas Day and they had all gathered in the living room of the house they kept in Bulgaria, using whenever they were down there, mainly in the summers and during Christmas. Harry loved the place, as it was where he had grown up, the place he had his first memories from. It had a 'homey' feeling that not even his second home in Stocka could reach.

They had all drifted down the stairs, one by one, between eight and nine to suit down in the living room where the Christmas gifts had been placed around a small Christmas tree. Viktor and Harry sat on the floor, in front of the sofa where their parents and Severus sat. Evelina and Raphael shared a large armchair to the right with the Christmas tree in front of them.

"So," Alexei smiled. "Who will start giving out their presents?"

Viktor and Harry both jumped up and down, wanting to be the first. All the adults smiled indulgingly at this, and Alexei shook his head.

"I think we'll let Harry give away his first," he decided. "He's the youngest after all."

Harry beamed and went over to the gifts, picking up the ones he had bought, all of them wrapped in green paper with red bows. Then he carefully walked around, giving each a gift.

Viktor opened his first, revealing a small gift set of potions. He grinned madly and gave Harry a shrew look.

"Is it what I think it is?" he eagerly asked.

His brother laughed and nodded.

"Yes!" Viktor exclaimed and struck his fist into the air.

Their mother looked suspiciously at the potion, suspecting them to be what they were – potions suited for playing pranks. But there was not much she could do about it.

At the same time, Severus unwrapped his gift and found a simple wooden box inside. Curious, he opened the box and found a simple, but well made figurine of himself in smooth rock. Awed, he lifted it up and ran his fingers over it.

"Do you like it?" Harry shyly asked. "I learned how to manipulate stone this year in Elementals."

Viktor stared at the figurine himself.

"So that's why professor Cecilie moved you from Elemental Studies to Elemental Advanced," he exclaimed. "You lucky dog, she's gorgeous!"

Harry blushed crimson and Severus gave Viktor a stern glare.

"It's beautiful, Harry," he softly told the other child. "I'm proud."

Harry Krum found a new career as an overripe tomato at that instant.

***

When the gift giving was over, Harry was sitting with a huge pile of presents in his knee. He had moved from the floor to another couch at the other side of the room as his parents had started talking to aunt Evvie and uncle Rafe. Viktor had disappeared to parts unknown, probably rigging pranks across the house, and Severus was reading in a potions book he had received from his brother.

Looking at his presents, Harry decided that he liked Severus' the most. It was a cloak, made in a beautiful grey material that shimmered as it moved. Severus had told him it was an invisibility cloak and that it concealed its wearer when worn.

As a hand was laid on his shoulder, Harry looked up and met the black eyes of Severus Snape.

"Hello Harry," his mentor softly said. "May I sit down?"

The boy nodded and scooted over, making place for him. The for once not black clad man sat down, placing his hands in his dark green lap.

"So, how was your first term at Durmstrang?" the English man asked. "Did you like it?"

Harry smiled brightly.

"Oh yes!" he grinned. "I _love_ Durmstrang. I've met _so_ many new people and learned _so_ much I can fly now, did you know that, Sev?"

The older man chuckled.

"Indeed," he replied. "I wouldn't have expected less of you."

He paused.

"Nataniel Aino sent me a letter concerning you," he carefully said. "He wondered if I had given you lessons in Martial Arts, saying that you learned things remarkably fast."

Harry bowed his head, nodding.

"I know," he said. "It's weird. It's like I _know_ how to do things, like I've done all those things before. Nataniel's instructions just trigger something inside me, and I just _know_. I have absolutely no idea why, and it scares me. It's not normal, Sev."

Looking concerned, Severus hugged the boy.

"Don't worry," he gently said. "The answer will probably show up in time. Maybe you just have a talent for Martial Arts."

Harry shuddered and nodded.

"Maybe you're right," he hesitantly said and hugged his mentor. "Thank you, Sev. You're great."

Severus smiled and hugged the boy back.

"As are you," he replied. "As are you."

***

The Christmas leave was over and Harry together with Viktor was on the ship back to Durmstrang. Wiser than the last time he went to Durmstrang, he had stuffed his mouth with an incredibly icky potion Severus had made for him. It tasted awfully, but it sure helped. This time, Harry could even get some pleasure out of the trip, walking the deck.

"Enjoying not having to puke your guts out, huh?" Viktor's voice teasingly said from his side.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. Now when he didn't feel ill, it was actually wonderful to be at sea, to feel the ocean move beneath his feet. He'd been a little wobbly in the beginning, but as he found his sea legs, he could run around the ship if he wanted to. Which he didn't, as he didn't want to be thrown off the ship.

Now as Durmstrang neared, he and Viktor had taken to occupying the bow, looking out for the fortress like mansion. And as the mist cleared in the horizon, they saw the dark silhouette of the school.

"Back to Durmstrang," Harry sighed.

"And a new term," Viktor reminded him.

"And a new term," Harry agreed. "May it be as fun as the last."

And deep in his heart, he knew it would.

TBC

***

Well, that was the latest chapter of this story. For those of you interested, I plan on having the next chapter out the sixteenth as it's already written. I only have to type it up also. Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

"Harry," Nataniel said as the boy entered the dojo. "Come over here."

His redheaded professor was standing at the far side of the dojo together with a tall man Harry recognized as Sirius Black – the prankster turned professor and a friend of Harry's. Obeying Nataniel's order, the young boy glided over to them, his feet almost soundless against the soft floor.

"Nataniel, Sirius," he greeted them as he reached their end of the dojo.

"Harry," the black-haired man grinned and bowed to hug him. "It's nice to see you again even if Severus talks about you all the time."

Harry grinned back and arched an eyebrow.

"So it's 'Severus' now, Padfoot," he teased. "Does that mean you're actually _friends_?"

The Hogwarts professor mock glared at him.

"Have we ever been anything but best friends?" he dramatically said. "You hurt me beyond words!"

Nataniel had amusedly watched their little display until now, but stepped in, as the two dark-haired pranksters were about to throw themselves into a rather heated fake argument.

"Play later," he sternly said. "There's a reason professor Black is here, Harry."

They silenced and Harry looked enquiringly at his friend.

"So, why are you here, Padfoot?" he curiously asked.

Sirius shrugged.

"Severus asked me to," he explained. "He said something about staging a martial arts fight to demonstrate. He said that you have a tendency to remember every move you see and wanted to know how it would work if you were to see a combat between two masters. And as I'm the only martial arts artist he knows who's available, he sent me here to demonstrate with Nataniel here. I have to say it was rather tricky to find the school though."

As he spoke the last sentence, he glared at Nataniel who blushed furiously. Harry smirked slightly; it was fun to see Nataniel ruffled for once. Then he glanced at his watch and made big eyes.

"Uh, guys?" he tentatively said. "If you want to show me any moves, I suggest you start now. Less than half the lesson is left."

The two adults stopped glaring at each other and Nataniel nodded at Harry.

"Clear out and watch intently," he asked.

Harry inclined his head and moved away, giving Sirius and his professor some space. The two men positioned themselves opposite of each other and bowed slightly. Then they began. 

Already from the beginning, Harry could see that Sirius was the better of the two men. And in the beginning, he was actually aware of things. But as the fight became increasingly intricate, Harry found himself zoning out.

_He was fighting with a slender, redheaded man on the grass, their movements fluent and skilful_

_"We're well matched," the other man noted. "I wouldn't like fighting you in the future."_

_The black clad man flew through the air from a well-placed kick as another one attacked the man to his left. He effortlessly rendered his opponent harmless in a flurry of movements, and then looked around to look at the bodies surrounding him._

_"You were foolish to attack a Master," he commented. "But you were insane to attack two."_

_They moved together in silence as the sun rose in the horizon. No words were needed, only movements as they danced the deadly dance of martial arts. None of them were trying to hurt the other; they were simply letting their bodies synchronize in a way that few people could understand._

He was breathing heavily as the world slid into focus again, his head hurting from all the knowledge stuffed in there. It felt like someone had simply split his head open and stuffed an extra brain in. Yet, he sensed that this new knowledge had its origin inside him.

Sirius and Nataniel had stopped fighting, he absently noted. They sat by his side, looking worriedly at him, Sirius cradling his hand. As he saw Harry look at him with clear eyes, he whooped.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed. "Are you ok? You went into some sort of trance a few minutes into the fight."

Harry nodded and sat up, his body strangely enough almost crackling with energy.

"Hai," he absently said. "I feel strange though…"

Sirius shared a strange look with Nataniel. They seemed almost…worried.

"I've sent for Master Snape," Nataniel quietly said. "He should be here soon, there was some trouble at Hogwarts he had to take care of first."

Sirius nodded.

"Good," he said. "I'm worried, it isn't normal to go into a trance like that."

"Or to start speaking a foreign language like that," Nataniel added.

Harry looked irritated at the two men.

"Hello?" he almost snapped, his mood heavily due to the thrumming ache in his head. "I'm still here, you don't have to talk over my head."

Sirius and Nataniel shared another look, and then Nataniel rose and disappeared while Sirius looked seriously at Harry.

"How do you feel?" he carefully said. "Do you feel strange in any way? You don't seem to be quite yourself."

Harry shook his head, then winced at the pain it caused. He definitely didn't want to do that again.

"No," he admitted. "My head…it feels like it's going to burst. I'm sorry I was snappy, but…"

Harry stopped talking as a fresh wave of pain spread through his body, this time originating from the scar on his forehead. It was more intense than the last one too, causing his body to start convulsing as he gripped his head.

"Aaah!" he cried out, almost biting his tongue off as another wave of pain hit his body.

He could feel Sirius' desperate tries to find out what was wrong but couldn't as Harry was without any means of communication now. And what was worse, he was entering a state of preparation for an involuntary spell. He tried to warn Sirius, but didn't manage to get out as much as a sound.

Then someone dragged Sirius away, just as the spell came into action, creating a dome around his body and the other body close to him. The pain abruptly stopped and two callused, tender hands travelled over his body helping his muscles to relax from their knotted state. And as Harry opened his eyes to see his helper, he met the eyes of Severus Snape.

"Hello Harry," the man smiled slightly. "I see you've managed to get yourself into trouble again."

He grimaced and sat up, focusing on keeping himself conscious.

"Well," he absently said. "Trouble is my second name as Viktor always says."

Severus chuckled and helped him sit straight as he found his bearings again.

"What happened?" Severus worriedly said. "Nataniel was rather incoherent as he called me over the fire. He only said that you were in grave need of help."

Harry shook his head, touching his forehead gingerly.

"I have no idea," he slowly said. "Sirius and Nataniel were carrying out your experiment when I suddenly started to see things. And at the same time, I started to _know_ things. Almost as if the visions brought knowledge of the things within them. And then, when they ended, my head felt as if it would split. But then my scar started hurting too, even worse than my head, and I just couldn't think or do anything anymore."

Severus nodded understandingly.

"I think I understand," he mumbled. "Am I correct in assuming that you still remember what you learned through these 'visions'?"

Harry nodded.

"Ah," Severus remarked. "I don't know if I ever told you this Harry, but I think knew your biological parents."

The boy stared at his mentor, mouth wide open. The professor smiled slightly at his expression.

"Apparently not," he commented. "Anyway, it's inheritable in that family to inherit the memories of earlier ancestors. It doesn't happen very often, but when it happens, it's often very important. It seems like you may be one of the lucky ones."

Harry was still gaping at him.

"But," he weakly said, "Why haven't you said anything before?"

Severus waved his question away.

"I never thought it was relevant as I'm not sure," he casually said. "Now, that scar… It hurt, you said?"

The confused eleven-year-old nodded.

"Hmmm," the professor thought aloud. "And you've had it since the day your parents died. I wonder…"

Harry finally gathered his guts together and looked at the dark clad ex-death eater.

"What?" he asked.

"I think the scar binds you to Voldemort," Severus explained. "It would make sense actually. He was the one who 

caused the scar, and so, you can feel him through it. It all make sense now!"

Harry pouted.

"It doesn't!" he complained. "I don't understand a thing you're saying."

Severus smiled patronizing.

"You will, Harry," he replied. "In time. Now, don't you think we should get this dome thing down? Sirius, Viktor 

and your friends seem rather anxious out there."

Harry glared at the older wizard he considered family. He loved the man, but he was so irritatingly full of riddles sometimes. And he _hated_ riddles.

"How do I get the thing down then?" he asked.

Severus shrugged eloquently.

"I have no idea," he said. "You made it, only you can take it down."

Harry sighed.

"Great!" he muttered.

The boy had an uncomfortable feeling that this would take quite some time.

TBC


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

Harry sat in the common room doing some reading for the quickly approaching finals. Not that he really needed it – he knew what he needed to know to pass. But it wouldn't be wrong to be even more prepared. So, he actually looked forwards to the exams.

The only cloud on his clear sky was the weird memories that popped up at any time and the splitting migraines he'd learned to associate with Voldemort. Funny enough, they often came at the same time. Often, the pain was enough for him to zone out and go into convulsions. It was horrible.

The headaches had become his eternal companions and he had taken to carrying around a potion that could numb them at least – even if it wasn't possible to stop them. And they had become much more frequent too. It was like Voldemort had decided to send him splitting headaches twice a day out of pure spite. And there was nothing he could do.

Harry and Severus was in constant contact with each other now, Severus justifying it by saying that he wanted to know about everything he did. Viktor was rather pissed though, mostly because it meant that Severus sent them more work to do.

A tapping sound on a window caught Harry's attention and as he looked up to see what it was all about, he saw Severus decidedly red owl Nathara waiting patiently to be let in. There was a small pouch attached to her leg, so Harry gathered that Severus had sent them some homework besides his usual letter.

Getting up, Harry opened the window, letting Nathara land on his arm.

"Let's see what you have brought us today," he mumbled as he took the pouch and settled the red owl on a perch intended for Viktor's owl Kara.

He sat back down in the armchair he previously occupied and emptied the pouch in his knee. It had held two copies of a book, a bunch of papers that had been corrected and a letter. Swiftly returning the things to their previous state, Harry gripped the letter and picked the red wax seal with Severus' crest on (a H and a R entwined over what looked to be reed) off. Then he carefully opened the sheet of paper and started reading Severus' neat, small handwriting.

_"Harry! _

_I do not know where to begin this letter. You've stated that you've been plagued by painful headaches lately, both Voldemort induced and memory related. Well, I have the answer to the former now. Voldemort has somehow learned that the Philosopher's stone are being kept here at Hogwarts. You _do_ remember that I told you that he has found a human host, right? Anyway, naturally he tried to acquire it to gain immortality. It was his plotting to do so which triggered your scar. There have been several incidents that should have caused such a reaction. Thank lord it's over now at least Dumbledore cornered Voldemort and caused his spirit to flee. We can only hope that he will not return for a while._

_On a happier note: I've found a potion, which will help against your headaches. It was originally meant to block the pain of the dark mark. Voldemort had me develop it during the years before your birth. He claimed that he had no use of death eaters if they collapsed each time he summoned them. The version he finally gave them only blocked out part of the pain though._

_Sadly enough, we need a magical mushroom from the forest in Albania for it – and it have to be fresh when added to the potion. So, we will not be able to make the potion until this summer. I've already cleared the detour with your parents though; we'll get the mushrooms on our way to Bulgaria._

_As I'm sure you noticed, I sent two copies of a book with this letter. It's a potions text and I want you to read it until the end of the term. Also write an outline of the book to familiarize yourself with it._

_With affection, Severus."_

Harry chuckled slightly and put away the letter. It was so like Severus to make them write an outline of the book. In his time as Severus' pupil, he had to have written at least a thousand outlines. Even if it was very difficult considering that they could only be nine feet long, no matter that the book could be on over a thousand pages. It _was_ very educating though. And when you finally had stopped biting your nails over trying to fit the text into manageable pieces, it was actually funny.

He thought about Viktor. It would be truly interesting to see Viktor's reaction to the assignment though, considering that his brother didn't have finals this year, but tests to take his basic degrees in 'witchcraft and wizardry'. He could almost hear the screams already.

***

Waiting patiently outside Viktor's examination classroom, Harry fiddled with his results. He had passed his subjects easily as awaited, and had been promoted from basic to advanced in a number of classes. Harry only hoped that Viktor would do as well on his tests.

Feeling someone tap his shoulder, he turned around to face a smiling Mira.

"Hi, Harry!" she greeted him. "Are you waiting for Viktor?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "I know how important this is for him, I want to be with him when he gets his results."

Smiling at that, Mira held out her own letter with exam results.

"Look!" she grinned. "I passed everything, even Flying!"

Knowing that Mira had huge problems with Flying (she was afraid of heights) Harry hugged her excitedly.

"That's great!" he exclaimed. "You must be overjoyed."

"Believe me, I am," Mira laughed. "I never thought I'd pass that one."

She glanced at the doors, and right then they slammed open, letting out all fifth years. Viktor pushed his way through the mass to his brother, almost choking him with his bear hug.

"I got degrees in eleven subjects!" he shouted. "I made it!"

Caught up in his brother's happiness, Harry hugged him fiercely.

"You really made it!" he happily shrieked. "You rock! Mum and dad will be _so_ proud."

"Yes," Viktor agreed, "and now school's over. We're going to Bulgaria!"

Suddenly, two hands fell upon their shoulders and turned them around so they could see their father's smiling face behind them.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "I've searched all over for you! Didn't you get Severus' message? You were supposed to meet us outside as soon as you had gotten your results!"

Harry blushed furiously.

"It arrived an hour ago, dad," he answered. "I immediately took our stuff and went down here to grab Vik as he got out. But I kind of got lost in the moment…"

He looked down, ashamed, but then looked up to beam at his father.

"Viktor got eleven degrees!" he grinned happily. "Isn't that just great? And headmistress Kyra said that we're the best pranksters Durmstrang has ever had. She told us that she'd never had a student shrink a teacher before…"

Viktor elbowed Harry, trying to look innocent and throw angry glares at his brother at the same time. Their father looked rather peeved though. It didn't take long for Harry to realize this.

"I shouldn't have said that?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"Viktor would agree," their father answered neutrally. "But I don't. For once, I'm glad you don't lie much, Harry. Because when you do, no one notices. But we really should be going now."

Alexei started walking, his two sons following behind him. He heard Viktor release his breath, muttering a silent 'pure luck' under his breath.

"Oh, and Viktor? You won't be following Harry and Severus to Albania."

"_Dad_!"


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve 

Arriving by Floo powder, Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and into Severus' arms. The older man gently steadied him and smirked lightly at him.

"Still not used to flooing, huh?" he teased the young wizard.

Looking rather ill, Harry glared at his friend.

"Gee, already noticed that?" he sarcastically said. "I **hate** flooing. It should be banished from the wizarding world. Brooms and Apparating are so much better."

Severus chuckled and led his companion out of the inn/floo centre, pointing at the dark forest beginning not even a hundred feet beyond the building. Harry gulped; even he with his less trained magic ability could sense that the forest wasn't a very nice place.

"We're going there?" he hesitantly said.

Severus grimly nodded.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Sadly enough, this is the only forest where this particular mushroom grows. The bad news is that several dark species have discovered that as well and moved in. It's infested with vampires."

Harry shivered. The forest gave him a very bad feeling.

"I so don't like this," he muttered.

***

After the umpteenth time Harry got whacked with a branch in his face, he stopped to glare at Severus.

"Why was it we needed this bloody mushroom now again?" he acidly said. "Because I'm getting bloody tired of getting whacked in the face every other minute. Another question, why can't I use my magic to get those branches out of my face?"

Severus looked back at him with a look on his face bordering between sternness and amusement.

"Well," he retorted, "if you're going to make the headache potion, we're going to need that mushroom. And as to why you can't use your magic – if you want to stand face to face with a vampire, be my guest. Last, watch your bloody language!"

Harry only took one incredulous look at Severus, and then both broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"It's a pity Viktor wasn't allowed to come," Harry noted as they started walking again. "Then we'd have another pair of eyes to look with for the mushroom. Do you think we'll find it **before** we reach the middle of the forest?"

Severus didn't get to answer though, as a smooth, rather hissy voice exclaimed at Harry's last sentence.

_"No, Child Master!"_ it said. _"You shan't go into the middle of the forest. Evil dwells there, evil. We will not loose our Master."_

Startled, Harry looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. As he looked at Severus, he looked rather startled too – he had also heard the voice. And when Harry looked at him with a question in his eyes, Severus pointed wordlessly at a small snake sunbathing on a rock.

Without really noticing what he was doing, Harry spoke back to it in it's own language.

_"What do you mean, brother?"_ he curiously asked. _"What evil dwells in these woods?"_

Rising its head to stare at him, the snake replied.

_"A man without substance came into these woods less than a moon ago,"_ it answered. _"He settled at the centre of the forest and keeps himself alive by inhabiting the bodies of our brothers and sisters. But he cannot stay long inside them. The host dies within a week. The Fellowship are shunning the place now, no one dares to go into the dark. Be careful_, _Master, do not walk into the dark."_

Harry shook his head.

_"As you advice me, brother,"_ he calmly finished the talk, then looked at an only a little stunned Severus. "What do you think he means?"

The dark man seemed to ponder the question, then sighed.

"What I fear is true," he simply replied. "We have found Voldemort's hiding place."

"Crap," Harry gasped, not a little frightened by Severus' words. "What are we going to do?"

Severus grimly looked at him.

"The only thing we **can** do," he replied. "Weaken and trap Voldemort as good as we can and hope it's enough. Only the Boy Who Lived has enough power to kill Voldemort, and then only when he has fully grown into his powers. But he has disappeared."

Harry gulped. He understood what Severus was saying, he knew what they had to do, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared. The creature hiding in the woods was the murderer of his parents after all, the master both Severus and Nataniel had been trapped by, fearing for their lives.

"What are we going to do?" he croaked.

Severus quickly looked around.

"First we ask the snake where we can find the mushroom," he told Harry. "Then you and I will search mentally for him, one of us throwing a curse at him while the other puts up the strongest wards he can create."

It sounded simple, but Harry knew it wasn't going to be that. Especially when you considered that he didn't know any advanced wards. Which meant that he was going to have to be the one to throw the curse.

"I will have to curse him, won't I?" Harry weakly asked his friend.

Sympathising, Severus nodded, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. When he spoke again, he was looking squarely into Harry's eyes. And then he knew that it was important that he answered the oncoming question truthfully.

"There is only one curse that is strong enough to subdue Voldemort," Severus carefully said. "I believe you have the power to perform it, even if it is wandlessly and at a distance. You have performed it before, after all. The question is: are you willing to perform this curse on a living creature? For while Voldemort will likely survive this curse, the body he is inhibiting won't. I will not order you to do this, I will not even ask you. You will have to decide this for yourself. Is it worth it?"

His mind seemed to have blanked. The Avada Kedavra. On a living, breathing creature, who's only misdeed was to be in a place at the wrong time. Could he end an innocent's life? Had he even the right?

_"Master,"_ the snake suddenly hissed. _I have heard what you are saying, and I believe it is my duty to offer my advice."_

Startled, Harry nodded his agreement. He still didn't see why the snake called him 'master' though. Or why he understood it in the first place.

_"The Fellowship of Snakes are connected,_" the snake started. _"Many of my brothers and sisters have perished for this plague. One believes that if the death of one can save a thousand, one would willingly give ones life. This is war, brothers and sisters will die. You have to accept this, learn to live with it. But mourn those you kill and to it only to protect others or yourself."_

Harry swallowed and nodded once again.

_"Thank you, brother_," he replied. _"One understands what you are saying. I will do this for your sake and everyone else's sake."_

He turned to Severus, who was looking at Harry with sadness in his eyes and grief in his face.

"I will do it," he softly said. "As the snake said, this is war and I will have to do things I'd rather not. It is out of my hands."

Severus nodded, bowing to give Harry a tight hug.

"I know this is hard," he whispered. "No matter what it is, loosing one's blood innocence is horrible. Killing a human is even worse. I have killed, Harry, and not a few, in the war. The grief and guilt will always be in my heart."

Then he released Harry and turned to the snake, his face now impassive and hard.

_"Brother!" _he hissed. _"The child and I are searching for a special mushroom which smells like a carrion. Do you know where we can find it?"_

The snake was quiet for a couple of seconds.

_"Yes," _it hissed. _"It grows not far from here. The Fellowship keeps away from it. It hurts our senses."_

Severus nodded.

_"Can you describe the way?"_ he questioned.

The snake replied with some rather detailed descriptions, and when the dark man finally looked at Harry, his face was triumphant.

"I know where we can find it now," he softly announced. "Follow me, Harry."

The tall man started off through the forest, leading him along a small stream top a marshland. The stench floating around it made Harry want to retch. Severus though, just sniffed the air and nodded satisfied.

"It's definitely here," he commented. "Now, we just have to find it. Look for a beige mushroom with a black hat and yellow stripes."

Harry nodded and started to edge his way around the marshland. He did **not** want to fall into the simply disgusting water. In the end, it was Severus who found the mushroom, and when they arrived back at the glade where they met the snake, not even ten minutes had gone by.

Severus placed his satchel on the ground and looked enquiringly at Harry, holding out his hands.

"Are you ready then?" he gently asked.

At Harry's nod and hesitant grip of his hands, Severus breathed deeply.

"This is what we will do," Severus seriously said. "All of it will have to be done Wandlessly. I will link our minds and bring us to Voldemort's host. When we are there, I will separate us so that you stay at the hiding place and I go back to the glade. You will have to perform the curse and then go back. First when you are back, I will be able to put up the wards. For I will have to do this through you."

Harry looked puzzled.

"Why?" he asked.

Severus looked down for a second.

"Voldemort knows my magical signature," he silently said. "And when he manage to recuperate and starts to gather his followers again, the light side will need my help. I cannot reveal my position as a spy."

Harry nodded nervously. He knew what Severus was talking about. The man had never tried to hide the darker part of himself from Harry.

"I understand," he gravely said. "Let's do it."

Severus nodded and his grip on Harry's hands tightened as he closed his eyes. Following his friend and mentor's lead, Harry did the same, opening himself to Severus' mind.

The first contact was fluttering, as if Severus didn't really know what to latch on to, but at the second contact, he entered Harry's mind, filling it with foreign impressions. **Love. Anxiousness. Fear. Affection. Hatred.** For a few moments it nearly overwhelmed him, but then Severus drew back a bit, casting a mental ward between their minds as to not overwhelm Harry or be overwhelmed by him.

//Are you all right, Harry?//

Nodding before realizing that Severus couldn't see it, Harry answered.

//Yes,// he said. //It was a little uncomfortable in the beginning, but it's good now.//

Severus expressed his approval, then propelled them out of their bodies. Feeling like he was floating, Harry kept a strong grip on Severus mind. Opening his mental eyes, Harry found himself **Being** above the forest they technically still were in. He could see the boundaries of it, could see every glade, every stream within it.

//Stretch out with your mind,// Severus softly instructed. //Search for a feeling of **wrong** and **dangerous**.//

Rather than using the words, the wizard had sent his companion a **feeling** of what they were searching for, and when Harry actually tried to stretch out, he found himself doing just that. Stretching out to encompass more and more of the woods, feeling the souls inside, and finding…

//There,// he breathed. //By the red tree, I can feel him…//

Severus mind came closer, joining his.

//Yes,// he mumbled. //I can feel him. Wait a moment while I familiarize with the surroundings.//

Harry felt him floating around the edges of his mind, then he returned, bringing a **satisfied** feeling with him.

//I have the location,// he told Harry. //You know what to do?//

Even though Harry felt uneasy when it came to the next couple of minutes, he sent **assurance** to Severus.

//I do,// he promised. //Go…//

And with that, Severus' mind disappeared, fading more and more until it was only a vague buzzing in the back of his head. Then he acted after taking a deep breath. Knowing that he needed large amounts of power to cast this curse, Harry **delved** into the room in his mind he kept locked and barred, **dissipating** everything that kept it separate. Remembering once again…

_He was sitting in his daddy's knee, playing 'clap clap huggie' when his daddy suddenly tensed, just as it was time for 'huggie' again. Harry pouted, not understanding why daddy had stopped. Suddenly, his daddy flew to his feet, holding Harry tightly to him. The little boy squirmed, wanting to get loose, but his daddy just held him tighter._

_"Lily, take Harry and go!"_

_Harry didn't like this at all. Daddy was being loud he was hurting him! Wanted to play!_

_"It's him!" his daddy hurriedly continued, almost throwing him into his mommy's arms. "Go! Run! I'll hold him off…"_

_Mommy had started to run, tears running down her cheeks. She stumbled over a toy horse, almost falling but regained her balance, Then she pushed herself through the door, fleeing into the next room just as another door was thrown wide open with a loud, high-pitched laughter._

_They burst out of the house, then fell as a dark shape latched itself onto his mummy. They feel to the ground, and Harry started to cry. This wasn't fun anymore! Clutching the material of his mummy's cloths, Harry watched as a dark shape with glowing eyes came closer to them. His mummy held him tightly to herself._

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_She almost screamed this, causing Harry to scream with him. He didn't want to be here! Scary!_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl…" the redeye shape ordered. "Stand aside, now!"_

_In response, his mother just hugged him tighter to him, shielding him with her own body._

_"Not Harry!" she stubbornly cried. "Please no, take me, kill me instead!"_

_Harry squirmed beneath her, terrified now. He wanted to get away; he wanted his mummy to stop being scared._

_"Not Harry!" she protested as another shape tried to pry him from her. "Please…have mercy…have mercy…"_

_Then he was jostled to the ground as his mummy threw herself over him, just as the dark shape laughingly pointed his wand at him, saying something. His mummy screamed, then there was silence. Except for two muttered words…_

Harry grinded his teeth over the **pain, ** the **anger** that resurfaced at the memory. He couldn't let it go wasted, he couldn't! But it was so hard to turn it into a useable energy… Where was that damned murderer? There… His senses tuned into the dark soul contained inside a small body. And with a bone-shattering scream, he let his feeling loose, watching as the small body twisted and stilled, sending a dark cloud screaming into the air. Then he was back, lying in the grass with Severus mind inside his, muttering frantically, creating a cage over the glade which possessed the dark lord. A terrible power stroked, and then everything just disappeared, leaving him alone in his mind.

Gasping, Harry felt tears running down his cheeks. He had killed, he had really done it… He had killed a living, breathing being… Rising onto his knees, he retched, emptying his stomach time after time while sobbing, the pain his mind and heart was experience seemed to rip him apart.

Then the hands came, taking care of him, soothing him.

"It's all right," a voice whispered. "It's over. We have to get away, Harry. We cannot stay here. Get to your feet, Har… please… That's good, now come…"

Harry absently did as the voice asked him, not knowing what else to do. And it wasn't until they had reached the inn, he spoke again.

"Never again," he rasped. "I never want to experience this again."

Severus looked sadly at him, pushing a damp strand of hair from Harry's face.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," he brokenly said. "You cannot possibly understand how sorry I am. For I know, that this will not be the end. For death will follow you to the end., Even if I desperately wish it didn't."

The End


End file.
